Do Fish Get Thirsty?
by XxBanditQueenxX
Summary: Threequel" to 'Always' and 'Winter of Our Discontent.' Follow along as Bella and Edward continue down their twisted path, picking up a couple miracles along the way. M to be safe.
1. Prologue

A/N: We're back for the third part of this long journey of life and love. I'm glad y'all have stuck with me thus far. Set after graduate school now.

I give you:

Prologue: 7 Weeks

We were in the car, on the way back from Seattle. With undergraduate school finished (granted a semester late, because of the semester we took off for Edward's chemotherapy treatment), we were feeling on top of the world. Hendrix was on the radio, the windows were down, the sun was (surprisingly) shining, and Edward was radiant. Life was good.

Edward looked over at me and grabbed my hand. "So…how does it feel to be an undergrad graduate?" he teased.

"Almost as good as it would feel to be a graduate graduate."

He laughed and stepped on the gas. With the speed climbing, I began to get slightly nervous, but my upbeat mood couldn't be squashed. I stuck my hand out of the window and moved my hand up in down like a wave, letting it rock gently in the wind.

And then it happened. I felt the vomit in my throat, choking me. "Pull over, now," I said, panicked as I braced myself for the oncoming vomit attack.

Edward's eyes were wide and he looked frightened as he slowed the Volvo at the edge of the highway. I opened the door and didn't even have time to step out when the puke went flying. It was disgusting. "Are you all right?" Edward asked as he rubbed circles on my back.

I groaned and said, "My toothbrush. Mouthwash. Backseat--"

And I continued to retch on he side of the road while he dug through my bag and found my toothbrush. Finally, my moment of sickness had passed, a bad taste in my mouth and a sour feeling in my stomach. "You all right?" he asked again, sounding anxious and saddened.

"Fine," I groaned again. "I think I'm getting a stomach flu or something."

"A stomach flu?" he asked, sounding thoughtful.

"Yeah. This is, like, the fifth time in two days I've thrown up."

His brow furrowed as I jammed my toothbrush into my mouth. "I hope you aren't getting sick, Bella. We have too much to do, with Alice's party and whatnot."

He was grinning though, and I shoved him playfully. I rinsed my mouth with mouthwash as he hummed along to an old tune, and finally closed the door and put my bag back into the backseat. "All right. Where were we?" I asked, my stomach still feeling a little queasy.

He turned up the radio and, with a laugh, pulled away quickly. "Hey, careful on the driving," I said, patting my stomach.

He grinned. "Sorry. I'm just really excited to be going home. I feel like I haven't been home in forever."

"It's been three months," I replied, laughing lightly.

The drive was relatively quick, with only one stop for gas. It was twilight when we arrived at our home, which had once belonged to my father--the house I had grown up in. He ran around to my side and opened my door before I even had time to unbuckle myself. I laughed as he lifted me carefully from the car and raced toward the front door. "What about our stuff?" I asked, giggling at his enthusiasm.

"We'll get it later," he said, setting me down so he could retrieve the key from under the door.

He opened the door and I zoomed up the stairs, Edward hot on my heels. I ran into our room and hopped onto our bed, turning onto my back and flopping down. I crossed my arms behind my head and smiled at him wickedly. He raised an eyebrow and grinned, pulling his shirt over his head as he crossed the room in two strides.

He climbed on top of me and straddled my legs, a smile wide over his face, reaching his eyes. A mischievous sparkle lit them as he pinned my hands up by my head. He kissed me lightly, nipping playfully at my neck. He collected both of my hands in one and then, let his other run down my shoulder, over my chest, and down to my left breast. When he cupped my breast and gave a light squeeze, I broke the kiss and cried out. In pain.

Edward leaned up quickly. "Did I hurt you? Fuck, I thought I was being gentle!"

I shook my head as I pushed him off of me and straightened my shirt. "They've been hurting. All tender and tingly. I can't even wear my padded bra!"

His eyes widened and then narrowed. "Well…what could be wrong?" he asked, concern written all over his face.

I opened my mouth to say something, and then, there it was again. The overwhelming urge to vomit. I cupped a hand over my mouth and sprinted to the bathroom. When I was finished and had refreshed my teeth, Edward was waiting for me outside the door, looking worried and caring.

"I think you should go lie down, Bella. I'll go make some soup for you."

He made to go to the kitchen, but stopped on the stairs. "Damn. I forgot we don't have food in the house. I'll go next door and ask my mom. Be right back. Go get into bed."

I nodded, not really trusting my stomach to allow me to say much more. I kicked off my shoes and tore off my pants and shirt and put on a shirt of Edward's, as quickly as possible without shaking up my stomach. I climbed into the bed, the cool sheets feeling good against my now burning skin. Edward was gone for what seemed like forever before the front door finally opened.

I heard two pairs of footsteps on the stairs and hushed whispering. My curiosity piqued as I wondered who could be coming over with him. He knocked on the door and cracked it open. "Bella, are you decent? My mother is here to see you."

I could feel the surprise on my face as Esme stepped in. "Hello, dear," she said, coming over to give me a hug.

"Hey, Esme. How've you been?" I asked politely.

She smiled warmly. "Same old, same old. But, I'm here to talk about you, dear."

I heard Edward sigh exasperatedly and say, "I'm going to go put your soup in the microwave."

Esme glared at his back and then smiled at me once more. I raised an eyebrow and gave her a smile somewhere between awkward, amused, (and nauseous). "So, Edward tells me you've been getting sick a lot this week."

I narrowed my eyes, wondering where she was taking this. "Yeah…"

"Any other changes going on? Anywhere inexplicably tender, itchy, or sore?"

I raised an eyebrow and she smiled knowingly. "Date of the beginning of your last period?"

I thought back. I couldn't even remember. With exams and everything else going on, I had forgotten to keep track. It had been around the end of March… "Two months ago, maybe?"

"TWO MONTHS! You mean to tell me, you've gone two months, and you didn't notice something was off?" she said.

Realization of what she was insinuating hit me and my jaw dropped open. "No, I can't be…Edward can't…I think I may faint."

Esme's face grew worried and she began fanning me with a nearby magazine. I began to babble incoherently. "Pregnant, there's no way. Chemo…infertile…sickness…oh, God…"

Edward came up the stairs and to the door saying something like, "We really need to get some food in this hou--"

He stopped short when he saw my hysterical tangent and Esme patting my leg and whispering to me. "What did you do to her?" he asked his mother.

I laughed. "Great going, Cullen. You've knocked me up."

O.O.O.O

And that basically sets the stage for the rest of the story…hint hint.

Reviews are lovely.


	2. Chapter 1: Our House

A/N: I got quite the response for the prologue! Thank you guys so much!

Chapter 1: Our House

"It's the end of your second trimester. Would you like to know the sex of the twins?" the nurse asked excitedly.

I grabbed Edward's hand. "Do you?"

Edward's smile was the biggest I had ever seen it. "Yes! If you do, that is."

"Of course I do. I want to start setting up their rooms."

Edward gave the nurse an encouraging smile. The nurse grinned and pointed to the screen. "This here's a little boy. See that? That's his little pee-pee. And this is a girl, I believe. Her legs are crossed, but I'm almost positive it's a girl."

Edward and I looked at each other. I laughed exuberantly. "I knew we'd have a girl."

"I knew we'd have a boy!" he laughed as well.

"This is wonderful. Now you can have all of the joys of having both!"

I was ecstatic as we walked hand and hand from my ob/gyn's office twenty minutes later. I was imagining what our children would look like. A beautiful little girl, and a smart, handsome boy. I silently wondered if they'd be identical or fraternal twins. Edward squeezed my hand, still smiling widely as he ran a hand through his dark auburn hair. "This is amazing. Let's go shopping tonight."

I laughed. "Whoa, there. The moving truck's due in the morning. We've still got to unpack the last of our crap."

Edward let out a whining noise and then helped me into the car. "I really hate moving. Maybe that's why my parents haven't moved since I was born--it's hard and difficult."

Our new house, located in Seattle, just minutes away from Washington State University, was small and quaint. Three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a decent kitchen, but a terribly small living room. The plan was for Edward to go to graduate school, while I took it easy and looked after the babies for a few years. I had gotten a stay-at-home online job with a local law firm, as a secretary, so that I could still bring something to the family. Edward insisted that I let him be the man, and take care of everything, but he forgot to take into account that I am far too stubborn to agree to that.

I was ecstatic that we were getting the chance to have children. Edward's doctor, not even a year ago, had said that there was no hope for Edward to reproduce. I had stopped taking birth control after that, but, by some miracle, we had gotten pregnant. Even though it was earlier than we planned (we hadn't even started graduate school yet), I was twenty-three now, and felt ready for it. We had bought a house in the Seattle suburbs to raise our children in. I was leery at first, considering Seattle isn't the safest of city's, but there was no way Edward was going to drive to Seattle for classes and we couldn't be apart at such a time. So, 123 Hickerson Rd was now ours.

He pulled up at the curb in front of the house and helped me out of the car. Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, and Sid and Jeremiah from the CWA&D Group, were all in the back of the moving truck, grabbing boxes. I stepped into our house and collapsed on the couch. Looking around at all of the boxes that were to be unpacked, I cringed. Alice, Rosalie, and Esme would definitely have to help me decorate. Edward carried in a box labeled "Books" and set it down on a stack of other living room boxes. "Are you all right, Bella?" he asked, coming to kneel on the floor in front of me.

I smiled, fatigued, and nodded. "Just tired from the move and everything."

He took my hand and kissed the rings on my left ring finger. "Get some rest. The women are coming over later to help decorate. Jasper and I are going to take the moving truck back. I'll be right back, and I'll make you some dinner."

I nodded wearily, smiling into his lips as he gave me a quick kiss. Edward was making sure I didn't have to do anything while I was pregnant. In fact, he refused to allow me. I argued, of course, but there was no winning this time. Occasionally, I snuck and did something while he was gone, like laundry or dusting. He always frowned at the neat pile of freshly laundered clothing or pristinely dusted mantle, but never said anything.

I slowly slipped into a restless sleep. Somewhere between sleep and consciousness, I found myself standing in the middle of the road, a ghastly crash site ahead of me. A large moving truck was flipped on it's side, and the SUV that had crashed into its side was feet away. The fire department was using the jaws of life to wrench the door of the moving truck open. They were pulling out a bronze haired man, putting him on a stretcher, retrieving a body bag…

My eyes opened quickly, tears streaming down my face. As the details of the dream, the looks on everyone's faces as they laid Edward out, came back to me, I began to panic. My panic was unnecessary, though. I could smell the chicken cooking in the stove, hear Edward whistling to himself as he worked in the kitchen. I got to my feet and went quickly into our new kitchen, which was barely unpacked, to find Edward, his back to me, cutting up a tomato to add to the salad. I wiped my face quickly so he couldn't see that I had been crying and went up behind him.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and inhaled the scent of him as I kissed his shoulder. He jumped with a start but quickly leaned into my embrace. "Hey you! You've been out a while."

I looked out of the window at the now dark sky. "I must have been more tired than I thought."

Despite the fact that I had tried to control the shaking of my voice, he still caught it. He turned around, my arms still around him, and looked down at me. His finger's traced the tear stains on my cheeks and his brow furrowed. "You've been crying? What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "I just had a dream. I woke up like this."

He frowned and nodded. "The nightmares aren't getting any better?"

I shook my head. He leaned down and kissed my forehead before wrapping his arms around me. "Nothing's going to happen to me, Bella. Or the babies."

I nodded into his chest and then pulled away. "So…what's for dinner?" I asked, trying to sound upbeat.

He turned back to the cutting board and his half chopped tomato. "Chicken salad. With the full works."

I laughed and noticed he had stopped at the store and bought a huge variety of vegetables. "Sounds good. Smells delicious."

"You should go rest your feet," he said, pointing at the kitchen table.

I rolled my eyes and went to the fridge. "I'm fine, Edward. Really. You spoil me too much."

"You're the love of my life and the mother of my children. Of course I spoil you."

I retrieved the orange juice and poured myself a few sips. "I hate to see how spoiled and bratty you make our kids."

He laughed and pointed at the table. "Just go sit down."

I did as I was told and began reading the paper. "When are Alice and Esme coming?"

"They've already been here. Set up the living room and bathrooms."

I wrinkled my nose. "Damn. I was out for a while."

"They left our bedroom for us to do. But Alice has big plans for the twins' rooms."

"I don't think so. Those are my rooms to have free reign over," I replied as I glanced over the Seattle paper. "Do I want to see what they did to the living room and bathrooms?"

He glanced over his shoulder and shrugged. "Probably not. But you might as well check."

I got up from my chair and went back into the living room. In my panic to see Edward, I had ignored the living room completely as I sped through it. I looked around and smiled. It was simple enough, our old decorations and a few new ones splashing the room with color. They had hung new curtains up, of a rich red color, one to match our new living room set nicely. Blood red pillows now adorned the sofa, except for the couch where I had been sleeping. I picked up two of the pillows and placed them on that sofa and fluffed them unnecessarily with my hand a few times.

A painting of the Italian countryside that Edward and I had bought on our honeymoon to Italy had a new gold brushed frame and hung above the fireplace. The deep reds and gold of the painting matched the rest of the living room nicely. I approved of this room, so I made my way to the babies' bathroom. Alice had decorated the bathroom with a rubber duck them. The shower curtain had bubbles and a picture of a rubber duck in a shower cap. Little rubber duck stickers adorned the top of the mirror and the bar that held the shower curtain up. Little duck toys and decorations were around and the rugs and toilet seat cover were a pleasing light yellow.

Alice and Esme had done a wonderful job with decorating everything. I went back into the kitchen, where Edward was now shoveling food onto our plates and sat down. "They did a good job. Maybe we should just give them free reign of the babies' rooms."

Edward glared at me playfully. "No way. Their bathroom is adorable though."

The look on his face whenever we talked about the babies was heartwarming. He looked so proud and elated. I smiled. "Yeah. It's very sex neutral, which is good."

"Do you want to start thinking of names, then?" he asked, excitedly popping a cucumber slice into his mouth.

"Sure. Boy or girl first?" I asked.

He gave me a meaningful look and I laughed. "Okay, boy first. What kind of name do you want?"

He looked thoughtful. "Something old fashioned--"

"Like what? Edgar, Archibald, Ernie?" I laughed.

He glared. "That won't get him picked on in school. Like…Zachariah. Or James. Or something."

I thought hard about it as I ate a chicken slice. "What about Eli?"

"What?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. "No way. How about Jonathan?"

I shook my head. He was deep in thought. "Nathaniel? Or, no, wait. How about Thackery?"

I nodded, rolling the name over in my head. "I like Thackery. Thackery James Cullen."

Edward smiled widely. "Excellent. I like."

"I love it."

He laughed. "How about my little girl? What are we going to do with her?"

"Let's stick with old-fashioned names--" I began, stopped short by a knock to the door.

Without skipping a beat, Alice came in through the door, carrying swatches of fabric for the curtains in the bathroom. "Hey you guys. Just thought I'd drop these by so I can get started on the curtains for the babes."

"You came just in time. We've named out little man."

"Oh?" Alice asked. "But you only found out the sex today!"

"Alice, do you want to know it or not?"

"Of course!" she practically squealed.

I looked up at Edward across the table and smiled, nodding for him to say. He grinned. "Thackery James."

Alice's face contorted into a look of confusion and appall. "What? That sounds like a freaking pilgrim name!"

"I like it," I said defensively.

"It's classy and old-fashioned, there _Mary Alice_."

Alice sneered at the sound of her full name. "But, come on…Thackery?"

"If you haven't noticed, old names are coming back in style. I mean, I'm named Edward Anthony. And you've got Jasper. Jasper…what kind of name is that?"

Alice nodded. "I see your point. And, what about the girl?'

"We haven't started yet."

"Ah, well, don't let me interrupt. But if you decide on more seventeenth century names, steer clear of Constance or Patience. Those aren't good names."

I laughed and swatted her. She skipped to the front door and I looked back at Edward. "It doesn't sound pilgrim-y does it?"

Edward touched my face. "It sounds perfect."

"Well, how about girl names, then?"

"Why don't we start with the basics? Sarah. Christine. Laurel. Catherine."

I shook my head as he named off female names. I looked at him. "What about Charlotte? Kinda like Charlie, so we'd be honoring my dad," I said with a shrug.

"Or, one of your personal favorites, Miss Charlotte Bronte."

I laughed. "I hadn't actually thought of that. But I do like Laurel. As a middle name."

"Charlotte Laurel Cullen?" he asked, skeptical.

I wrinkled my nose at the sound of it. "Nah. That's not what I want to call her when I get angry. We need something that sounds good when we call her by her full name."

"Well, we could go for Charlotte Emily. Get both of the Bronte's in there."

I looked at him, thoughtful about what he was saying. "Yeah. I like it."

He raised an eyebrow. "I was only kidding."

I glared at him then pretended to look angry at a spot on the cabinet. "Charlotte Emily, get your behind in here, right now!" I yelled.

His grin grew wide. "All right I see your point. Sounds good."

"Do you think it's a little warped that we're picking names according to how good they sound when yelled? We're assuming our kids are going to be bad children."

Edward chuckled. "Well…I'm sure Emmett will teach them a thing or two."

I groaned. "We'll have to restrict his visits to the holidays only."

Edward's chuckle turned into a barking laugh. I got up to put my plate in the dishwasher and then started up the stairs. "I'm going to bed. Come up soon, please."

I entered our room to discover tons of boxes everywhere. I opened the one labeled "Bed linens" and pulled out the brand new sheets Alice and Jasper had bought us as a housewarming gift. They were a deep chocolate color, with an amazing thread count. I had washed them back in Forks, to prepare them for our new bed. As I spread them out over the mattress, the smell of the fabric softener swirled into the air. It smelled more like home. Our new turquoise comforter was soft and plush and I flopped back onto it gently when I was done. We had decided to stick to our brown and turquoise theme, and it looked right with the light cream colored walls.

Edward opened the door gently, peeking his head in to make sure I was awake. "Hey. I was wondering what you were in here doing."

He eyed the made bed, and the usual frown came onto his face. "I could have made the bed for you."

"I am not a fragile baby doll. I can make a bed. Obviously."

He came and flopped down on his stomach next to me. "I know. But I just want you to take it easy."

I sighed and scooted back onto our pillows. "I know."

I caressed my swollen belly with a hand. It had gotten quite large in the first six months, but I knew it was nothing compared to what it would become in the next three months. Edward leaned over and kissed my stomach, one on each side, for each of the babies. He ran his hand softly over my skin and I sighed and laid back. "That feels so nice."

He began to hum my lullaby to our unborn children.

O.O.O.O

Review time. I love y'all. Over 100 reviews for 1 chapter. Thanks y'all.


	3. Chapter 2: Thackery and Charlotte

A/N: Thanks everyone for your reviews and adds. I apologize for the line "I silently wondered if they'd be identical or fraternal." I had originally made them both boys, so I was just being retarded. I don't really care to those who say they hate the name 'Thackery.' I actually am stealing that name from the movie 'Hocus Pocus,' my absolute favorite movie of all time. Thackery Binx was the boy in the beginning/cat, remember people?

Chapter 2: Thackery and Charlotte

The next three months began to blend into one another, and my belly grew larger every day. Edward constantly touched my stomach, glowed every time he felt one of them kick. He was turning into such a proud father. And he was spoiling the babies already, terribly. He had bought so many clothes for Charlotte, I was surprised she had any room in her closet to fit her little winter coat. For Thackery, Edward had purchased little gentleman clothes and hats. I swear, he must have been channeling Alice when he came home carrying so many bags with items for the babies that his knees shook when he walked.

Edward worked at the university in the neurobiology lab under some esteemed scientists, and he made quite decent money. But at night, when he came home, he helped me in the babies rooms. Tonight he sat in Charlotte's room. He had chosen a butterfly/flower girly type theme. He had painted two of the walls opposite each other the lightest of pinks, almost a powdery pink. The other two opposite walls were the lightest of yellows, lighter than the color of butter, almost cream.

After the paint had dried, and there was no chance of me getting dizzy because of paint fumes, I was finally allowed in to see it. He was sitting in the center of the floor, surrounded by piles and piles of clothes. He was folding them and putting them into piles to put into her new dresser. I ran my hand over the smooth, light colored wood. "Do you need help with anything?" I asked him.

He smiled up at me and then looked down at a onesy that read 'Daddy's Little Girl' that he was folding and putting it into the onesy pile. He pointed towards a pile of unpacked bags against the far wall. "Those are Thackery's. You can start folding them, if you'd like."

I heaved my heavy body onto the floor and pulled the bags to me. I pulled out item after item in varying boyish colors-yellow, blue, green. I smiled and fingered a little dinosaur patch on one of the shirts. "How did we get so lucky?"

Edward sighed happily. "I've got no idea. We went from me being infertile, to having two babies!"

I smiled and laughed. "Yeah. This is pretty awesome."

"I've done everything, so you wouldn't have to overexert yourself. You've worked too hard getting their rooms ready," Edward said offhandedly.

"I set up decorations and painted little characters onto their walls. Not exactly strenuous work," I replied, folding up some bibs.

"I love you, Bella," he said. "I haven't been this happy in a very long time. Since you married me."

"Our wedding wasn't exactly ideal, though."

"But think, if we hadn't been rushed into marriage by my cancer, we'd only be getting married right about now. After undergrad school."

"Oh, that's weird to think about."

"I know."

We laughed and I got up with his help and made my way into Thackery's room with a large pile of clothing. I stuffed them into his dresser and then touched my stomach. I was rather hungry, though I had just eaten an hour ago. "I'm going downstairs to make a sandwich," I called to Edward.

In the kitchen, I popped some bread into the toaster and pulled out the crunchy peanut butter and bananas. This was going to be incredibly sugary, and Edward would disapprove, but I felt driven to eat a peanut butter and banana sandwich. With salt sprinkled on it. I was spreading the peanut butter when a slight cramp hit me and I felt something wet and warm trickling down my thighs. I looked at the puddle of clear liquid pooling under me and dropped the glass jar of peanut butter. It crashed to the floor, and I screamed, "EDWARD! GET DOWN HERE NOW!!"

Edward's footsteps came pounding down the stairs and he slid into the kitchen in his socks, almost slipping. "What? What's happened?"

"I…look!" I gestured toward the puddle.

"What? OH! Oh my God! I'll get the keys."

He ran off, trying to locate his discarded keys and I stood in the kitchen, silently panicking. He came back in and tossed my slippers to the floor. "Step into these, Bella."

He was distracted and was shaking as he grabbed my hand and walked me to the front door. I was so heavy that I was bent over backward and had to walk with a hand on my hip and lower back. Edward grabbed a duffle bag out of the front closet and then threw the door open. He held my hand as I waddled toward the door. I was beginning to panic. I wasn't due for another three weeks. "Edward, the babies aren't supposed to come for another three weeks, in January. It's only December twenty third."

Edward was walking me to the car quickly, helping me in as gently as he could in such a rush. "I know, but the doctor said this happens a lot with twins. Now hush, and don't get your blood pressure up. It's not healthy for you or the babies."

I did as I was told and took deep breaths in through my nose and our through my mouth. My hands were wrapped around my gargantuan stomach, cradling it almost protectively. Edward drove like a psycho to the hospital. Seattle was nothing like Forks, and was still hopping with nightlife at midnight. He had to weave in and out of traffic, but he finally made it to the emergency entrance. Throwing open the door, he started yelling, "My wife's having babies!"

I was heaving myself out of the car when Edward and the nurse came running out, Edward pushing a wheelchair. "Here, Bella. Sit in this."

I sat down gingerly and he pushed me back inside, running as fast as he could while hauling me and nearly ran over the elderly couple stepping out of the elevators. The nurse was right there next to me, and Edward grabbed my hand as we waited to reach the fifth floor. "This damn elevator doesn't go fast enough!"

Even in my panic, I had to laugh at Edward. I had never seen him act like this in my life, so out of control and jumpy. The door opened and Edward ran through the sliding doors and to the front desk. "My wife's having…babies," he said, only slightly out of breath.

The nurse at the desk jumped up and ran around to the wheelchair. She took over and pushed me to a room at the end of the hall. "We'll just get you out of those clothes and into a gown."

"Do we have time? I mean…" Edward was babbling again.

The nurse put a hand to his shoulder. "Of course we have time. Giving birth can take days."

"Days?!" I screamed.

She giggled. "I was kidding. It can take quite a few hours though. We'll get you changed and take your vitals. Check how many centimeters you're at."

I nodded and she handed me a gown. "I'll give you a moment. I'll go get you some ice chips."

I groaned. Ice chips. All I was allowed to eat or drink for the duration of labor. And I was still so hungry. When the nurse left, Edward walked to me and started lifting my shirt. "Bella, let's get you out of this."

I lifted my arms and he lifted it off and over my head. He slid my shorts down, carrying my underwear with them. He folded everything and then leaned down on his knees. He kissed my stomach and smiled. "You guys be good for your mommy. Don't give her any trouble now."

I smiled and cleared my throat. "Uh, Edward? I'm a little cold."

He stood up. "Oh, right."

He held up the gown and I stuck my arms through the holes. "God, am I glad you didn't have to work late tonight."

"I won't be working late any time soon. Don't you worry."

He snapped the buttons up my back and pulled my hand. "Come on. You should sit down."

There was a knock on the door and the nurse entered. "Mrs. Cullen? May I come in?"

"Yes," I replied and she pulled back the curtain and stepped into the room.

"Ice chips," she said, holding up the cup proudly. "Now, have you called your doctor?"

I looked at Edward, and he pulled out his cell phone. "I'll go call her. I should probably tell the family we're here as well."

He left the room, leaving me with the overly happy nurse. "A baby, huh? Is it a boy or a girl?"

"Both," I said, smiling.

"Twins? Oh, how exciting!" she said, hooking me up to an array of machines.

She worked, humming to herself. A machine showed my heartbeats, and the babies,' and I was fascinated as I watched them. She was preparing my arm for an IV when Edward came back in. He saw the needle and rushed to my side. I clenched my eyes tight and he squeezed my hand. "You're about to give birth, to two babies, and you're worried about a little needle, hon?" the nurse asked, shaking her head.

Edward glared at her and then turned to me. "Dr. Morovi will be here soon."

"Oh, thank God her vacation isn't until next week," I said, putting my head back against the pillow.

"My parents are on the way. So is Alice."

"The others?"

"They don't want to overwhelm you. They'll be here when Thackery and Charlotte arrive."

I nodded and closed my eyes. Every so often a contraction would hit, nothing I couldn't handle. I would gently squeeze Edward's hand to let him know what was happening.

After hours, the contractions came closer and hit harder. The nurse came in every so often to check how many centimeters I was dilated. When I was at eight, the nurse said, "Dr. Morovi had arrived and is prepping."

"How many more people can I have in the room?"

"Two."

"Esme and Alice Cullen. They're in the waiting room."

The nurse nodded and went to retrieve them. Dr. Morovi entered then. Another nurse following her. "How are you feeling, Bella?" she asked, checking the machines around me to see for herself.

"I'm…." just then contraction hit, and I had to breathe deeply and concentrate. I heard nothing happening around me for a few minutes until it passed.

Dr. Morovi smiled, her teeth bright white against her dark Indian complexion. "It's time, Bella."

She spread my legs and put them into the stirrups at the end of the bed. She pushed my gown back enough to see what was happening just as Esme and Alice entered. Esme was at my side in seconds, pushing my hair away from my face. "Oh, honey. This is it. You're going to have two beautiful babies very soon."

Another contraction hit, and I was lost in the sensation of it. Pain was definitely coming on now. Why? Why had I elected natural child birth? Was I crazy? "Shot," I said.

"What, dear?" Esme asked as I breathed in and out.

"The shot," I repeated, breathing.

"You can't have it now, Bella. It's too late," Edward said as he watched the doctors and nurses working at my lower half.

"Too late?" I screamed.

"The babies aren't going to wait!" he said excitedly.

I squeezed his hand. "Make them wait. I need that shot."

"Bella, push."

I squeezed my eyes shut and pushed. "An hour ago, the contractions were half an hour apart! They can wait!" I screamed.

"This is how it goes. Slowly and then all of a sudden you're holding a baby! Push now. Concentrate, Bella."

I glared at the doctor and did as she told me. I pushed as hard as I could, and I could have sworn a blood vessel in my head popped. "Oh my God, Edward! It hurts!"

"I know, Bella, I know. Just push."

"No! No you don't know! I can't believe you did this to me!" I screamed as I pushed some more.

My back was aching so badly, my body quivering in pain, and my birthing canal felt like it was being torn open and burned like fire had been set to it. Edward was holding my hand, his eyes anxious, not paying any attention to the names and insults I was throwing at him.

"Bella, Bella, we need you stop pushing. The cord is around the baby's neck."

"WHAT?!" we all screamed in unison.

I stopped pushing, feeling terribly uncomfortable as the baby was lodged. "Is it going to be all right?" I asked, my voice strained and tired.

Edward was frantic. "Doctor, is the baby going to be all right?"

"Bella, one final push. A hard one, now. Give it all you got," the doctor ordered.

"Is the baby going to be okay?" I asked frantically.

"Bella, just push now. Concentrate."

I gripped Edward's hand and pushed as hard as I possibly could. "One more, now, Bella!"

I did it again, squeezing Edward's hand as hard as possible. He didn't seem to notice at all, and we soon heard the most glorious sound in the whole world. The high pitched squeal of a baby boy's first cry. I searched for him, but the nurses took him away. The doctor waved at me. "Bella, you still have to keep pushing!"

I heard the sounds of Thackery's crying, the noises of the sucker cleaning out his passageways, the doctor telling me to push, and my family's crying. "Bella, push now! Push!" Edward said, pulling my hand. He was looking from me to the back of the room where they were cleaning Thackery off.

I pushed as hard as I could for the next two minutes. Charlotte wasn't coming any easier than her brother had. "The head has crowned! Push!"

"Oh, gross!" Alice shrieked, covering her mouth and looking nauseous.

A minute later, I heard another loud cry. It was then that I realized I was crying. Edward bent down to kiss my face frantically. "You did it, sweetheart. You did it."

It felt like it took forever, but the nurses finally brought the babies to us. Both were still screaming, but I had never heard a sound more glorious. "Would you like to hold your daughter?" the nurse asked Edward as the doctor handed me Thackery.

Edward cradled his arms and took Charlotte. The nine hour hellacious experience I had just gone through was well worth it, to be able to see these two little precious beings. They both had a purplish-red tint to their skin, and both were settling down. Neither of their eyes were open yet, and their little hands cradled against their faces. I compared the two, but couldn't tell they were twins at all.

Charlotte's hair was a dark red, while Thackery's was brown. Thackery's cheeks were a tad pudgier than Charlotte's, and Charlotte had a birthmark on her shoulder. I caressed the soft skin of Thackery's face, beautiful despite the little flakes that all babies got all over their skin. I had never seen two things more beautiful in all my life.

Edward was crying as he kissed Charlotte's face. They weren't the sad tears he had always cried when we were teenagers. These were the gleeful, joyous tears of an adult with everything they could ever need. It made me cry as well, and I reached one hand up to touch his arm. He sat in the chair next to my bed and placed Charlotte in my arms, taking Thackery. Charlotte was fast asleep now, while Thackery was yawning sleepily. Edward had him cradled carefully in his arms as he lifted his hand and pushed my hair away from my sweaty forehead. "You look beautiful, Bella," he said, his throat thick with emotion.

I rolled my eyes sleepily. "You are such a liar, Cullen."

He laughed. "No. I'm serious. You've never looked this stunning."

Alice was crying loudly, talking quickly to Jasper on the phone. Carlisle was now in the room, his arms around Esme as he smiled at all of us. "Rose and Emmett are on their way. It'll take about an hour."

I nodded, smiling again at the pretty little girl in my arms. "I'm tired, Edward."

He laughed lightly. "I bet. You've worked hard."

"Christmas Eve babies. Who knew?" I asked.

"We weren't expecting you until January," he cooed at Thackery.

"Would you like to hold her?" I asked Esme.

Esme nodded happily and extended her arms. She took her lightly and I slumped back into my pillow, exhausted. My eyes closed and I fell into a peaceful sleep.

When I awoke, Edward was sitting on the small couch, both babies fast asleep in his arms. "Where is everyone?" I asked.

"They all left shortly after you fell asleep, to let us have some time. That was…oh…seven hours ago."

"Seven hours? Wow," I looked at the babies. "My little seven hour olds."

He chuckled. "Would you like to hold them?"

"Actually, I need to pee."

He laughed and made to stand. "Do you need help?"

I waved him off. "Sit. I'll make it the five feet."

I walked slowly, feeling uncomfortable, but happier than I ever had been before. I touched my stomach as I stood in front of the mirror. I was still plump, though not nearly the size I was before, and squishy. I felt empty. For the last eight months and one week, I had only known having my two little babies in me. I washed my hands and opened the door. Edward was still looking down at both babies in his arms. He looked up at me and grinned. "We should have more," he commented.

I held up my hand. "Whoa there, skippy. My vagina hasn't even healed from seven hours ago. Why Don't we give it some time."

He laughed and stood up carefully. I went to him and took Thackery. He laid Charlotte in her little bed and leaned over her. "She is such a daddy's girl, already."

I laughed and sat down with Thackery. "I thought, with them being premature and everything, that they'd be in incubators."

He shook his head. "I asked Dr. Morovi about it. She said that they'll be fine. They were only a couple weeks earlier than acceptable."

"We are the two luckiest sons of bitches this side of the Pacific, you realize that?" I asked him.

"Of course. I have never been more ecstatic in my life. I have everything I need--my beautiful, loving wife, and my two amazing, healthy newborns."

O.O.O.O

All right. The birth. Next chapter: Taking Care of Babies (months 0 through 12).

Review? Please?


	4. Chapter 3: Taking Care of Babies

A/N: _**IMPORTANT: **_Thanks for y'all's continuous support. I've been trying to thank each one of you individually, as you probably noticed. I think I should inform you guys of what's going on with the story, from here on out: I'm going to write about special events that take place in each year of the children's lives. Their age will be next to the title of each chapter. Each year may be split into a few chapters. So, you guys have AT LEAST eighteen or more chapters left…This story won't be ending any time soon…

Chapter 3: Taking Care of Babies (Newborns--4 days old)

"All right, Charlotte and Thackery, we're home, babies!" Edward cooed as he opened the front door, Charlotte in his arms.

Alice was holding Thackery, kissing his forehead and fretting over his blankets, making sure he was bundled up nicely in the chilly winter air. Our house, still decorated for Christmas, was warm and toasty. I pulled off my coat, still feeling a little uncomfortable, and bent to plug in all of the Christmas lights. "I can't believe we spent the babies' first Christmas in the hospital."

"Well, we didn't technically know this would be their first Christmas. They came early and surprised us, yes you did, you wicked little babies," Edward said, starting out in a normal voice and ending up baby talking to Charlotte.

I laughed. "You are smitten, aren't you?"

He grinned widely. "I love them. I never imagined I could fall in love the first time I saw anyone. Truly love at first sight," he said running his hand over Charlotte's soft red hair.

"What about when you first saw me?" I teased.

"Bella, I knew you since we were in diapers. But I guess you could say that when I truly opened my eyes to the fact that you were a beautiful woman, and not only my best friend, then, yes, that was love at first sight as well."

I smiled and kissed his forehead. "Good answer, kid."

He laughed and went into the kitchen. "Oh, babies, you guys are going to love it here. Mommy and daddy have bought you so much stuff. You'll surely be the most spoiled children in the greater Seattle area."

He was looking down at Charlotte, rubbing her face with one finger, when she squealed and smiled. "She smiled at me! Her first smile!"

"That means she has gas," I commented, walking over to them.

"Wow, way to ruin my moment, Bella."

I laughed. "It's true, though."

"After four days in a hospital, it sure feels good to be home," he said. "Let's bring them upstairs."

The whole family went upstairs, into Thackery's room. "Turtles, very tough," Emmett commented, looking at the wall decals and chuckling.

Edward glared at him. "I happen to think that turtles and frogs are very cute. What would you have recommended?"

Emmett backed away from Edward's protective glare. "Cars?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "We were going to save that until he could actually play with cars. In a few years."

"Ah…I think I'll buy him a car bed," Emmett said. "I used to have a pretty sweet Corvette when I was four or five."

"I'm sure he'd love that, Em," I said, trying to diffuse the impending argument. "Edward, do you want to help me feed them?"

"Are you breastfeeding?" Jasper asked, looking at Alice uncomfortably.

"No, no. I tried when we were in the hospital, and it hurt too bad. I don't think I can stand that pain all day long, especially with twins."

"But isn't breast milk supposed to be better for the babies?" Rosalie asked.

I sighed. "Yes, but--"

Edward butt in. "Mom raised us on a bottle and formula, and we came out completely normal and healthy."

"Except for the leukemia," Emmett commented.

"My leukemia had nothing to do with mom not breast feeding me, you jackass. It's in our gene pool. Grandpa had it, I got it. You have no idea if you could, too!" Edward said, voice angry.

Charlotte wiggled in his arms and Edward rubbed her hair. "Now, see? You got her upset, Emmett. It's all right, baby."

Emmett rolled his eyes. "First off, she was already moving. Secondly, I wasn't saying the leukemia came from your lack of boob. I was simply saying that we aren't all healthy."

I looked at Edward as he glared at Emmett, and then at Emmett as he laughed at Edward. Alice was rocking back and forth, Thackery still in her arms. Esme and Carlisle were standing in the corner, looking at their two sons. Carlisle cleared his throat. "The babies will be fine on formula. Trust me."

Nobody could doubt him and so I turned silently and went downstairs to make two bottles. Jasper came down the stairs, holding Charlotte close to his chest. "Bella, do you need any help with anything?"

I turned to him, giving him a tired smile. "No, no. I'm fine. Why aren't you upstairs?"

"Too much tension in that room," he replied, kissing the tiny girl in his arms.

"Tell me about it."

"Alice and I are probably going to take off. We've got shopping to do for these little ones. And Alice wants to get her nails done," he said, rolling his eyes.

"All right, Jasper. Thanks for coming to the hospital and here. I know the drive here's not exactly easy to make."

"I really want to move to Seattle. I need to discuss grad school with Alice, of course."

"I thought you guys really liked California?"

He shrugged. "But now we have two new reasons to come home. Plus we miss everyone here so much."

"Yeah. I miss seeing your faces. Holidays and the occasional weekend just aren't enough."

"Edward told me you were going to forego grad school to take care of them?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just for a year or two."

He nodded, and gestured toward the stairs. "Let's feed these hungry babies. Uncle Jazz is going to feed you, darlin'."

We went upstairs to join the rest of the family. I handed one bottle to Esme, who was now holding Thackery, and one to Jasper, who was holding Charlotte. I went to sit in Edward's lap in Thackery's rocking chair. I rested my head against his chest, exhausted from the previous four days. "Tired?" he asked, kissing my hair and wrapping his arms around me.

I nodded. "Extremely."

"Why don't you go take a nap? I'll kick everyone out by the time you wake."

I was grateful for that. I loved my family, but I wanted time alone with my husband and newborns, without interruption. Charlie, who was always too much like me, knew this. He had come to see us all the day after the babies were born, Christmas Day, and had told me he would come back when we were settled in. I was thankful to my father.

"I'm going to take a nap, I think. I'm sorry to leave you guys like this, especially since you all have come all the way from Forks, but I can't help it."

Everyone dismissed my apologies with smiles and kisses to the cheek. I went into my room and flopped back on the bed. I was still wearing my slippers, so I slipped them off. I settled back against Edward's familiar smelling pillow and my eyes instantly closed.

When I had awoken, the sun had set outside and the house was dark. I stretched and got up, walking slowly down the stairs. The lower level of the house was lit only by Christmas lights and the glow of the television, which played A Christmas Story--our favorite Christmas movie. We had missed the marathon, as well as other traditions, like dinner and songs. We were going to have a belated Christmas feast on New Years Eve, instead. Surrounded by family was the perfect way to ring in the new year.

I clicked off the DVD player and television, just as Randy was hiding under the cupboard, exclaiming that, "Daddy's gonna kill Ralphie!"

I turned to the couch, where Edward was fast asleep, both babies resting on his chest side by side. His arms held them securely, a light blanket covering them. I smiled--it was the cutest scene I had ever hoped to see. He made the cutest father, completely in love with his children. I bent down and kissed each of the babies' heads, then kissed his lips. He stirred and opened his eyes. "Hey," he said, his voice thick with sleep.

"Let's bring them up to bed," I said, grabbing Charlotte gently and cuddling her to myself.

Edward held Thackery close to himself, kissing his soft hair, and rubbing his back gently. When we passed the Christmas tree, Edward made a noise. "There's a bulb out on the tree…"

I laughed lightly. "Only you would notice that."

"True."

We laid the babies in their respective cribs and Edward met me in Charlotte's room. I was looking at her, deep in slumber, and smiling to myself. We had managed to conceive the two prettiest babies of all time. Edward put his arms around my waist from behind and rested his chin on my shoulder, kissing my neck lightly. "Come on. Let's hit the sack."

"I don't know if you realized this, but I just slept close to five hours. I'm not tired."

"Then accompany me in the bed."

"I don't think that'll be happening any time soon," I replied.

He laughed. "It was worth the try."

I slapped his hand and then wound my fingers with his. "I'm going to shower."

"An excellent idea."

I rolled my eyes. "Don't try anything."

"I know, Bella. Geez. You only gave birth four days ago."

We went to the bathroom and he turned the water on hot. I shivered as I slipped my pants off, a cold draft blowing across the floor. Edward had his jeans off, his boxers taken with them. I sighed and pulled my shirt over my head and looked into the mirror. My stomach was still flabby and I grabbed handfuls of it and jiggled it. "Disgusting!"

Edward finished unbuttoning his shirt and dropped it to the floor. He put his hands on my stomach and smiled. "I dunno. I think you look kinda cute all pudgy."

I swatted him and he laughed and turned on the baby monitors. I unsnapped my bra and removed the protective pads. They were soaked with milk, so I tossed them in the trash. Edward watched, an amused look on his face. "Wow," he commented, ogling my swollen breasts.

"Get into the water, Cullen," I said, "before I turn the water to cold."

He laughed and stepped in, holding his hand out for me to balance on as I got in after him. "That water feels so good," I said, practically moaning.

He began squeezing my shoulders and rubbing his hands roughly down my back. "Thank you," I said.

"I'm proud of you, Bella. You gave birth to two beautiful babies."

I reached over my shoulder and touched his face. "You helped me. If I hadn't had you there, I wouldn't have made it."

"Tell that to my hand. It was crippled for hours afterward," he teased. "And I thought it was all my fault?"

I laughed. "I don't remember what I was screaming at you, but I'm sorry."

"It's all right. I forgive you…for now."

He kissed my shoulder and I melted back into him. After a long while, the water turned cold and Edward flipped the water off. He grabbed a large beach towel and dried me off before wrapping it tightly around my shoulders and giving me a kiss on the forehead. "I love you."

"Yeah…I know," I replied. "And I love you, too, by the way."

He shrugged in an arrogant way. "That's just because I'm amazing."

"You are," I said seriously, kissing his lips. "Now, let's go to bed."

He smiled and wrapped a towel around his waist. "This damn house is so drafty."

We went to our closet and got out our clothes. Edward burst out laughing suddenly and I jumped. "What?" I asked, confused.

He pulled a long, thin box out from the top shelf. "One of your Christmas gifts," he said, still laughing.

I raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Open it," he said, grinning.

I narrowed my eyes at his laughter. "Why do I feel suspicious?"

"Because you have reason to," he replied gesturing again for me to open it.

My curiosity piqued and I undid the elegant gold bow. I pulled the top off and pushed back the tissue paper. A bunch of red velvet, a fluffy strip of white, a black leather strip and a gold buckle. I pulled the item out and then busted out laughing too. "Where did you get this?"

He grinned. "Don't ask."

I looked at the skimpy little "Pregnant Mrs. Claus" outfit. It was high quality, if nothing else. The velvet was plush and soft, the fluffy collar made of a silky white material. The belt was actual leather and the buckle actual gold. He was laughing, probably at the look on my face. "I got it, as a gag gift, before I knew the babies would come so early."

I looked over the little dress at him and raised an eyebrow. "You are twisted."

"Are you going to try it on?" he asked, smiling.

"I'm not even pregnant anymore!" I said.

"Yes, I know. So it'll be a little baggy in the front. It'll still accentuate other lovely parts of you."

I laughed and shook my head. "I could kill you for this, Cullen."

"Nah. You love me too much. Plus, come on, it's funny."

I smiled and stepped into the dress. He zipped it up my back and turned me around. He furrowed his brow and then smiled. "I almost forgot."

He reached back into the closet and pulled out a much smaller box. He opened it swiftly and had the matching Santa hat on my head before I could protest. He stepped back and whistled. "Whoa ho ho. Very nice."

I glared at him and stood in front of the mirror. "I look like a deranged elf."

"No no, they had elf costumes as well. This was much hotter."

He put his hands on my sides and stood close to me. "I could get used to this much cleavage," he said, bending down to plant a kiss on my very apparent cleavage.

"You are such a pig," I laughed.

"And you are such a wicked little mommy. But tell, Mrs. Claus, were you naughty or nice?"

I laughed out loud and threw my arms around his neck. "Just shut up and kiss me."

He did as told and then pulled away. He tugged his pants on over his boxers and then put on a hoodie. "It's freezing in here. Let's get into the bed, where it's warmer."

He pulled me toward our bed and pulled back the heavy comforter and sheets. I shook my head. "Let me put some real clothes on."

I threw on my favorite holey sweats and climbed into the bed, cuddling myself up next to him. He held me close to himself, touching my leg with his foot. "Your feet are freezing. They are always freezing!"

He laughed and moved the sheet between his feet and my legs. He began to stroke my hair and hum to me, an unfamiliar tune. When he began humming, I was suddenly too tired to ask what this new song was. I closed my eyes.

Just as I did so, a loud, piercing cry sounded over the monitor and rang through the whole house. I groaned. "Just when I was getting warm."

He laughed. "Shall I take it this time?"

I shook my head. "I'll get her."

I left the room and went to Charlotte's room. As I was making her a warm bottle in the kitchen, I sighed happily as Charlotte began sucking the bottle down. She was back asleep within half an hour. I went back into my own bed and settled in next to Edward, who had fallen asleep. As soon as I closed my eyes, a new cry shook the house. Thackery.

Edward's eyes shot open and he sat up. "I got it."

Edward retrieved Thackery, and I listened to him talk to the baby. He went downstairs and made a bottle before settling into the rocking chair in Thackery's room. I heard the creaking of floorboards as he rocked gently, humming that same new tune. Edward's feet padded quietly around the room after a while. I got up and found Edward changing Thackery's diaper. Though most men found this aspect of a baby disgusting (hell, even I found it pretty revolting), Edward smiled the whole time he did it, cooing and talking to him. "My little man. This is stinky. Yes it is. Ew, baby."

The baby stared at Edward, and though he couldn't really see properly yet, I knew that he knew Edward's voice. Edward wrapped up the diaper and tossed it, before leaning over the tiny boy and touching his face gently. I couldn't get over how adorable my husband was. It made me want to grab him and ravish him right there. "Edward? Need any help?" I asked, making my presence known."

He turned around and grinned. "No. I'm just going to burp him and then I'm coming back to bed."

I walked to him and kissed his cheek. "You are too fucking cute, you know."

O.O.O.O

I like this chapter. Edward as a father is the cutest thing imaginable. Reviews would be lovely, of course.


	5. Chapter 4: Single Dad for a Day

-1A/N: Again, I'd like to thank everyone. Y'all rock.

Chapter 4: Single Dad for A Day (6 months)

An earsplitting cry shattered the silent night. I rolled over and shoved Edward harshly in the back with my finger. "It's your turn."

Edward sighed loudly and sat up. He ran a hand through his hair and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Shriver will kill me if I fall asleep at the lab again."

"Tell him to go f--" I began, only to be drowned out by another cry.

"I've got them both, go back to sleep, love," Edward said, placing a small kiss on my forehead.

He left the room and I fell back against my pillows. Most nights, I took care of the babies, so that Edward could get a good night's sleep for work the next day. He hated that, wanting to help me out and look after them, but I refused to allow him. He didn't think I noticed when he got up and tiptoed to their rooms to check on them every night. My head pounded, my throat was scratchy, and my stomach was doing uncomfortable flips. I rolled onto my side and listened to the subsiding cries of two very powerful pairs of lungs.

Edward returned almost an hour later, and I still hadn't fallen asleep. He slipped his arm around me and cuddled right into me. "Why are you still up?"

"I can't sleep. I feel…sick."

He made a noise at the back of his throat and rubbed my hair back away from my face. He kissed my face. "What's wrong?"

"I think I'm getting the flu."

"I'll stay home tomorrow. Shriver would already send me home when I fell asleep, so might as well save him the worry and not go at all."

"You don't have to do that," I said, and even as I did, my head gave a terrible throb.

"Hush now, and try to sleep."

He settled against his pillow, still holding me tight. I heard and felt his breath in my hair and knew he had fallen back asleep. His body was too warm, it made me sweat. When I was sure he had fallen into a deep slumber, I slipped out of his embrace and went downstairs. There was an almost guaranteed two to three hours before a baby woke up, and I intended on taking advantage of the silence.

I laid on the couch and pulled off the light blanket from the back. It was much cooler down here, and I fell sleep quickly. It was an uneasy sleep, wrought with uncomfortable sensations throughout, sweat pouring from my forehead as chills wracked my weak body. When the sun came up, Edward walked down the stairs, carrying the babies carefully. "Bella?"

I made a noise and he came around, his face worried. "Are you all right? I woke up and you weren't there."

I shook my head. "I'm feeling pretty shitty. You need to get the babies out before they get sick."

He sighed. "I'll call mom."

He brought them into the kitchen and fed them, burped them, and then brought them upstairs to change them, and dress them. I listened to his footsteps, the small noises each baby made, the cooing talk Edward spoke softly. By the time he was finished, it was almost eight. He brought them both down in their car seats and set them in front of me. "Bella, I'm going to change my clothes, and brush my teeth. Call me if they wake."

I stared at our two children as Edward fixed himself up. It took him only a few moments, and he was back, fully dressed. "I'm going to take them to the park for a little while. My mom will be here in a few hours to take them. Do you need anything, love?"

"Ice cream. Chocolate. And ginger ale."

He nodded and bent to give me a kiss on the forehead. "I'll be back before you know it, to take care of you."

"No need to rush. Enjoy your day as a single father. And don't let any ladies come onto you."

He shook his head. "I don't even see other women, silly girl. Only you."

He slipped out the door, and I fell back into my fever induced sleep.

**EPOV**

I gave Bella one last look before I left. To see her sick had always been hard for me, through out our entire lives. She was the healthiest person I knew, but seeing her weak in the bed, fever higher than should be, made me sad. My mother was going to come and take Charlotte and Thackery off my hands so that I'd be free to take care of my sweet wife.

After getting the babies' car seats properly attached to their bases, I drove to the park. The weather was surprisingly nice, especially for Seattle in June. The sun felt pleasant, and I had brought things to occupy myself while the babies slept. I got out the two-child stroller and placed them delicately in their spots, covered them up with light blankets, and pulled their sun roofs over them, so they wouldn't get burnt.

There was tons of people out in the park. I walked along the cobblestone path until I found an empty bench and sat down. Charlotte was fast asleep, snuggled up in her blankets, while Thackery was wide awake and alert. I pulled him out and held him in my lap, and he looked around at all of the people in silent wonder. I ran a hand over his bald little head and bent to give him a kiss.

A woman jogged past, an iPod strapped to her arm, and the smallest sports bra on I had ever seen. She winked at me and kept going. I shook my head and Thackery wrapped his hand around my finger as I rubbed the back of his hand with my thumb. "Stay away from those kinds of girls, Thackery. They're trouble."

Two men, both of them flamboyantly gay, saw him and one of them squealed and came over to us. "Is this your baby?"

I wanted to say, "No, I stole him," but I refrained. Instead I said, "Yes he is."

"And what's your name, handsome?" one of the men asked, touching his face.

"Thackery," I said, smiling proudly at my little man.

The man straightened up and smiled. "Thackery. Sounds like a pilgrim name."

I laughed and shook my head. "It's old fashioned."

"And who's in there?" the other man asked, finally speaking, pointing at the stroller.

I pulled back her sunroof and said, "Her name is Charlotte."

"Oh!" the first man said, squealing loudly once more.

He reached in and touched her hair. "She's beautiful!"

"Thank you," I replied. "You should see her mother. She looks just like her."

The sad tone in my voice must have made it sound like Bella was dead, because the second man said, "Oh, we're so sorry!"

I furrowed my brow. "She hasn't died. She's just sick with the flu."

"Ah," they said, giving the babies one final look.

"Well," the first man said, "we've got to be going. Got two miles to go!"

"All right. It was nice meeting you," I replied kindly.

They ran off, keeping a steady pace, and I opened the diaper bag. I retrieved my book and Thackery's pacifier and sat back. "You tired, little man?" I asked him.

He wiggled and I sighed. "Here sit in your stroller, baby."

I set him in the stroller and pulled up his sunroof to protect him form the sunlight. I sat back and watched some of the people around. A small family was having a birthday party at the picnic tables across the way. I watched as a gust of wind blew and the mother ran to catch the paper plates. The children clapped as she stepped on them. Another woman carried a large cake to the main picnic table, where a young girl with a tiara was eagerly awaiting. I watched as they sang Happy Birthday and she blew out the candles.

A distance away, a young African American couple threw a Frisbee back and forth. The man, a large, fit man, with short dreadlocks and yellow shorts, was laughing heartily. His girl, dressed in a bright, flowy skirt, tank top, and scarf wrapped around her short afro was covering her face and shaking her head, though she too laughed. I watched as he ran and scooped her up. Her high pitched, jovial squeak sounded loudly. I smiled at them. They must be newly in love. I remembered the days when Bella and I were like that in public. I silently vowed to start doing things like that again.

I glanced at the babies, happiness filling my heart. "Is this seat taken?" a woman's voice asked.

I looked over at her and shook my head. "Not at all. Please, have a seat."

"Thanks. I'm absolutely beat."

I looked at her and she did look tired. I pulled a water from the diaper bag. "Thirsty?" I asked.

She took the water and smiled gratefully. "Thanks. What's your name?"

"Edward. You?"

"Sarah. Those two yours?"

I nodded. Was everyone dim? Why did everyone ask me if they were mine? "Thackery and Charlotte."

"Oh, they're precious. How old?"

"Six months."

"Oh, Christmas babies!" she leaned over Charlotte and touched her hair. "You're going to have to beat the men off with bats."

I gave her a horrified look and she laughed. "I'm kidding. She is gorgeous though. Both of them are."

"Thank you. How about you? Any kids?"

She gestured to two young boys who were wrestling over a soccer ball. "Tim and Joseph. Guys, stop that fighting!" she called to them. "Twins? I bet they're a handful."

"Yeah," I shrugged. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

She smiled again. "So, Edward, why are you here, at this park, all by your lonesome?"

I furrowed my brow and frowned. "It's a lovely day. My wife's sick and I thought I'd take the kids out to make it easier for her to get better."

"Wife? You look rather young to be married."

"I'm twenty three."

She nodded. "Your wife's a very lucky lady, Edward. Not many young, good looking men are willing to take care of children by themselves."

"Well, I'm not most young, good looking men. These are my children just as much as they are hers. I see no problem taking care of two of the most important things in my life, so that the most important woman in my life could lose her fever," I said, heat flooding my cheeks as my anger rose suddenly.

She backed away slightly and looked at her kids, where both boys were on the ground, hitting and kicking each other, the soccer ball forgotten. "Crap. Boys! Boys, stop it now! Joseph, got off of your brother!" she yelled and got up and ran toward them.

I picked up my book and leaned back to read. When the wind picked up, I snapped it shut and looked up. The sun was now positioned high in the sky and it was close to midday. I got up and packed up the baby bag and began pushing the stroller down the cobblestone pathway. I stopped at a water fountain to refill my water bottle. I was going to follow the path around and take the long way back to the car. I people watched and talked to the babies, making commentary on particularly interesting people. A young hippie looking female strummed her guitar under a tree, a top hat turned up a few feet away from her. When she began singing, "If You're Going to San Francisco" I dropped a five into her hat. She nodded and smiled at me as she continued singing.

I finally made it home, after a quick stop at a gas station to get the chocolate ice cream and ginger ale that Bella requested. My mother was there, waiting to pick up the children, and fluttering around in the kitchen. "I made Bella some home made chicken noodle soup for when she gets hungry, dear. It in the blue bowl in the fridge," she said before she wiped her hands on a dish towel and bent to kiss the babies.

"Thanks, mom. And thank you for taking them tonight. We're just worried that they'll catch whatever Bella has."

"It's no problem, Edward, really. Your father and I are looking forward to taking care of them."

She left shortly after and I crept to the couch. Bella was no longer there, so I went upstairs and looked into our room. Bella was lying in bed, on her side and staring at the television. She smiled when she saw me. "Hey, there."

I smiled at her. "Well, hello. You feeling any better, love?"

**BPOV**

Edward came in quietly and asked me how I was. I actually felt significantly better than I had when he had left, so I shrugged. "All right, I guess. Still tired and weak."

He slipped off his shoes and pulled his shirt off over his head. Even in my illness wracked brain, I could marvel at the sight of his bare back as he put his shirt in the hamper and ran a hand through his hair. He came to lay next to me, wrapping his arm around me from behind. He rested his head on my upper arm. "I bought your ice cream and ginger ale."

"Thanks, kid. I might just keep you around ,you know."

"Oh? Was there ever any doubt?" he asked, kissing my arm.

I giggled a little. "So, how many women hit on you?"

"One," I admitted. "And one winked. And two very nice gay gentlemen came over to me. But they were definitely in love with the babies."

"Was this one woman very attractive?" I asked, feeling insecure as I pushed my messy hair away from my face.

"Not at all. She was much too forward. A huge turnoff."

I smiled. "Please."

"It's true. I told you, I don't even see other women. Plus, she had two kids who were practically killing each other. The bigger one had the small one in a choke hold."

I laughed and he did too. "I missed you," he said. "The babies don't exactly appreciate my commentary when people watching."

"I'm feeling better already. Next sunny day, we can all go to the park and people watch. Lord knows my commentary is funnier than yours any day."

"If you weren't sick, I'd have to punish you for saying that, Bella," he said, his tone mock stern.

I grinned and dug my head into my pillow further. "Oh, how I'd love to be spanked."

He busted out laughing and kissed my shoulder. "My mom made you some chicken noodle soup from scratch. She thought you might like it--it'll be light on your stomach."

"That was nice of her. When did she come by?" I asked.

"Hours ago, I think. She made the soup here. You must have been sleeping."

"Probably. Let's go down and have some, shall we?" I asked.

He got up and I threw off my blankets, regretting it instantly. The air conditioning was terribly cold, compared to my warm cocoon of blankets. Edward saw the goosebumps rise on my skin and went to the closet. He pulled out the fluffy plush robe he had bought me for Christmas. He held it out to me and I stood up so he could slip it on me. He wrapped it tight and tied the red silk ribbon carefully, while planting a kiss on my nose. "Better?" he asked.

"Much. Thanks."

He wrapped his arm around me and helped me slowly down the stairs. I was still pretty weak and had a hard time walking around, especially when a particularly painful throb rattled my skull. Still, I felt comparatively better now than I had this morning. I could actually open my eyes now. He sat me at the table and puttered around the kitchen, pouring two bowls of the most delicious looking chicken soup.

He set one in front of me, with a slice of bread and a glass of ginger ale. I ate quickly, ravished from my illness, and he refilled it for me. The soup warmed my bones and soothed the ache in my head. He eyed me warily. "You all right, love? Feeling better?"

"Yeah. I had no idea I was that hungry."

"My mom will be pleased," he said, and he extended an hand and pressed it to my forehead. "You still feel feverish."

I still had that dazed, feverish feel, so I nodded. "Should I be taking a medicine for this?"

He shook his head. "No. You don't feel too hot. My dad always said it's best to let your body burn off the fever."

"I feel so crappy, though."

"I know. Let's get you back to bed."

I stood as he placed our dirty dishes in to the dishwasher. He scooped me up and walked carefully with me, while I buried my face into his bare chest. His skin, cool from the air conditioned house, was wonderful against my burning skin. He set me in the bed and pulled the covers over me. "I'm going to get you a cool cloth for your forehead. Do you need anything else?"

"No."

He came back from the bathroom and placed a cold washcloth on my forehead and sat on the edge of the bed next to me. He put his head in his hands and rubbed his eyes. I ran my hand over his back and he looked down at me. "You look tired, Edward. Maybe you should rest."

"I think I should wait until you fall asleep in case you need anything else."

"Edward, go to sleep. I'll be fine. I'll just wake you up."

I scooted over and he got in next to me. I ruffled his hair and leaned on his chest. He flinched slightly. "You're so hot, Bella."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It feels kind of nice."

"You shouldn't be here, while I'm sick. You could catch whatever it is."

He shrugged. "I've been through worse than the flu."

"But your immunities--"

"Are fine. Now hush."

I felt, rather than heard Edward's breathing slow and I sighed and snuggled up to him, feeling marginally better. I was completely aware that I had the best husband in the world. He was caring, loving, and the absolute best father ever. Even after being completely in love with him since I was seventeen, I still got those butterflies in my stomach and tingly feeling in my body when I thought of him. In his sleep, his arms tightened slightly and I pushed myself closer. I loved this man.

O.O.O.O

All right, peeps. That was another chapter. Next chapter, they'll be one. I really want to see some Emmett, so he may make a cameo next chapter, as well.

Reviews always brighten my day. I love getting them. (hint hint).


	6. Chapter 5: In the Summertime

A/N: Thank you all, as usual, for your support, adds, and reviews! Sorry it's been so long. But...I already have the next two chapters written. Woot woot!

Chapter 5: In the Summer Time When the Weather is Fine (18 months)

"Mommys?" came Charlotte's small voice from the kitchen.

She always added an 's' to the end of mommy, and I never corrected her; I thought it was adorable. "Yes, baby?" I said, closing the door behind me and bringing the groceries into the kitchen.

She tossed a Cherrio at Edward's head and laughed. "Chicken."

"It's warming up, right now, kiddo."

He stood up and rolled his eyes. "They've been demanding chicken for the last five minutes. Thackery has gone off the deep end and screamed until I gave him apple sauce. And Charlotte seems to think Cherrios in my hair are better than Cherrios in her mouth."

"I've got them, now. You put the groceries away," I said, kissing his cheek and pulling a sticky piece of cereal from his hair.

"Hi, babies," I said, and I gave them both kisses on their heads. "You want chicken?"

"Chicken!" they both screamed.

I pulled out a tray from the oven, covered in chicken nuggets and set them on the stove. I began to cut them into small, child-size pieces and blow on them before sticking them onto their high chair trays. "Edward, Emmett called and said they'd be here around eight."

"Uncie Em!" Charlotte cried, tossing a piece of chicken nugget at me.

"Excellent. Shall I prepare the grill now, then?" he asked, glancing at the clock that read six oh five.

"Yeah. I'll start the salad. As soon as I get these two occupied."

I got an idea when I opened the fridge and saw the ketchup bottle. "Babies, do you want to try ketchup?"

I took the bottle over to where they sat side by side. "Ketchup?"

Charlotte furrowed her brow in confusion and Thackery tried to reach for the bottle. "No, no. Watch mommy."

I poured a small spot on Charlotte's tray, and a small dot on Thackery's and then took a piece of chicken. "Watch. You dip it like this," I dipped the chicken and popped it into my mouth.

Thackery dug his whole hand in and then stuck it into his mouth, while Charlotte pushed a piece of nugget around in her small spot. I would work on dipping foods later, but I was satisfied that the children were occupied enough with their new find that I would be able to whip up a quick salad. Edward came in, bringing with him the smoky smell of charcoal and lighter fluid. He pulled out the pre-marinated steaks and laughed. "They sure know how to make a mess."

I turned around and saw that both children were covered in ketchup, with Cherrios and cookies stuck to themselves. "Oh, babes. What are you doing? Now I've got to give you another bath."

I put aside the onion I had been chopping and wet a washcloth. "Down!" Thackery said, and Charlotte followed his lead. "Down!"

"Good luck," Edward said, laughing as he brought the steaks outside to the grill.

I sighed and carried the babies to the stairs. "You want to crawl up?" I asked.

Thackery got on his knees and scooted slowly up the stairs, my hand on his back to prevent him from falling. Charlotte was afraid to go up the stairs on her own, so I held her to my hip. "Bathtub, babies. Now."

They both ran into the bathroom and I ran the water. I sighed. It would take some major cleaning to get the ketchup stains out of their clothes. Charlotte's hair, now an auburn color, instead of the bright red she was born with, was matted to her head in the sticky substance. She had the cutest curls I had ever seen all over her head. "Arms up," I said.

She squirmed away from me--she hated getting undressed and dressed again. I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her shirt over her head while she began screaming. Thackery stared at her, as he did every time she screamed, before he, too, burst into tears. I grumbled in frustration. With Charlotte naked, I placed her in the tub, while Thackery ran out toward the stairs. I chased after him, double checking that the baby gate that blocked the stairs was sturdy and firm in place.

Charlotte was splashing water out of the tub, and I nearly slipped with Thackery in my arms. I steadied myself against the sink and then tore off Thackery's pants. He stopped screaming, but laughed as I set him in the water. I was never having children again. It was so much work.

The babies splashed each other in the tub and I washed the ketchup out of Charlotte's hair, much to her dismay. Thackery once again began screaming, which set Charlotte off. I was going to kill Edward. He had narrowly avoided this nightmare, and then laughed and said, "Good luck."

Finally, after much work, I got them both washed and brought them into Thackery's room. I wrestled Thackery to the floor and got his diaper on him, while he kicked and fussed. Charlotte ran around butt naked with a diaper in one hand and a hairbrush in the other. I got Thackery's pants on him and finally a shirt. He had stopped fussing and let me get him dressed, but now it was Charlotte's turn. She was sure to give me a hard time.

I tried to scoop her up, but she slipped away and squealed loudly. "Babe, get your naked booty over here."

"Booty!" she yelled and ran away from me once more.

I finally wrapped her up in my arms, wherein she gave me a sad little look and promptly burst into a fresh round of tears. I quickly put her diaper on her and then pulled her sundress over her head. I didn't even worry about the panties that came to go under the dress--I was done with the whole situation. If this is what they were like at one and a half, I was afraid of what they would be like at two and a half--in their terrible two's.

We went down the stairs, a baby on each hip, clean and angelic looking. We found that Edward's family had arrived, Alice was finishing my salad and everyone else was standing around talking. "UNCIE EM!!" Charlotte screamed.

He turned around, a huge grin on his face and bent on his knees. "Come give, give uncie a hug!"

Charlotte squirmed until I set her down, and Emmett promptly scooped her up and swung her around in circles. "Hello, purdy girl."

"Uncie," she said, burying her face into his neck.

Thackery got down and walked around my legs, hiding. Emmett intimidated him with his sheer size, though he was always friendly. "Hi, Thackery."

Thackery peeked his head around my legs, but upon seeing Emmett smiling at him, he quickly hid again. It always took him a while before he warmed up to Emmett. "Bella, did you want the corn on the grill, too?" came Edward's voice from the back yard.

"Yeah. I'll shuck them now."

It wasn't necessary--Esme had already shucked and cleaned the corn. I brought it out to Edward and smiled. He was wearing a "Kiss the Cook" apron, and his hair was windblown and messy, sweat on his brow. I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his neck. "Love you."

He put the corn cobs, one by one, carefully on the rack. I squeezed him tighter. "I know, Cullen. And you know I should kill you for allowing me to give them both a bath."

"I thought it might be an experience," Edward said, grinning from ear to ear as I came to stand across from him.

He eyed my clothing--soaking wet all over-- and laughed. "And it looks like I was right."

"I'd like to see how you fare after giving them both a bath, and dressing them. It's a nightmare."

He laughed once more and I heard a commotion in the house. "Sounds like trouble," came the raspy voice I knew only too well.

I spun around and threw my arms around Sid's neck. "Hey you!"

He laughed. "Hey, Bella, Eddie."

"I wish you would stop calling me that."

"Eh, Eddie suits you. Really."

I laughed and hugged Jeremiah as well. It was then that I noticed a woman standing close to Sid. "Hello," I said uncertainly.

She smiled kindly. "Hi. I'm Autumn. I'm Sid's--"

"Fiance," he finished proudly, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Fiance? That's great! How did this…? When…?" I was smiling widely, looking at them both.

"On the trip to Peru! She was in the group with me."

Two months prior, Sid and Jeremiah had taken a trip to Peru with a group from the college. Sid had finished his schooling, having majored in South American history, and the pilgrimage to Peru had been a huge opportunity for him. Jeremiah tagged along, never having been out of the country, and they had roughed it for the last two months in the Peruvian wilderness. They had climbed mountains, saw Incan ruins in the Peruvian Andes, and slept in small tents. All this information, I had learned from Jeremiah last time I had talked with him on the phone. He had conveniently forgotten Sid's betrothal to Autumn.

"Well, welcome to the family. Well, extended family, anyway," Edward said, leaning over to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks. Sid has told me all about all of you. I'm just dying to meet the kids," she said, and as she did, a high pitched yell sounded on the lawn. "Unc Sid!" Thackery kept yelling repeatedly.

"Hey, kiddo. How's it going?" he asked, running a hand over Thackery's hair and ruffling his hair.

"Up," Thackery demanded.

"Say please, Thackery," I reprimanded.

"Pwease?" he asked shyly.

Sid bent and lifted him. "Hey, you!" the boy said, laughing jovially.

He eyed Sid's spiky hair and reached out to touch. Sid laughed and bent his head so that he could grab handfuls. "Funny," Thackery laughed.

"I bought the kids something. Do you mind if I give it to them?" Sid asked me.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously. "That depends on what it is."

"You have no faith in me, Bella. It's a kiddie pool."

I bit my lip nervously. "It's fine, Bella," Edward began. "We'll be right here watching them. They'd have too much fun."

"Should we have arm floaties?" I asked.

"Bella, it fills up with about seven inches of water. They won't drown."

"All right. Let's blow it up for them."

"Okay, I'll get it form the van. Autumn, why don't you stay here and get to know the Cullens?" he asked, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Autumn stood shyly a few feet away, her hands clasped in front of her. I had to admit, she and Sid were the weirdest couple I had ever seen. Sid reminded me of Sid Vicious from the Sex Pistols--spiked hair, black, torn up clothes, safety pins, combat boots, anarchy signs. Autumn reminded me of Janis Joplin--long, bright red hair, pale skin, dark brown eyes, a flowy tie-dye skirt and a purple, backless shirt. She had a sparkly scarf tied around her hair and large wooden earrings. A hippie and a punk, who would have guessed? Maybe opposites do attract.

"So, where are you from?" Edward asked pulling the corn from the grill and placing it in a bowl to be buttered.

"I'm originally from Portland. I've lived up and down the west coast, but I finally settled in Seattle about a year ago."

"How is it you came across the trip to Peru?" I asked her.

"I was taking some art classes at the university. Saw the flier. The rest is history."

"And Sid?"

"He's amazing. I've never met someone so real before. His open and honest personality are what attract me to him. We really got to know each other on the trip."

"That's to be expected when you're miles away from civilization," Edward said, shrugging.

"All right, here it is. I'm afraid I'll have to pump it up," he said, taking out a butterfly knife from his pocket to rip open the tape.

It took him ten minutes with a hand held pump to fill the pool with air, and another five to fill it up enough with the hose. Everyone stood around and chatted, while Emmett chased Charlotte around, growling like a bear. Every time he got close, he's let out a particularly ferocious growl and Charlotte would squeal with pleasure. "I'm gonna get you, baby girl!" he said in a cutesy baby voice, wiggling his fingers.

She laughed and ran, as Emmett tiptoed after her, giving her leeway. "UNCIE! Bear!"

He roared again. "I'm gonna get you!"

"Get me! Get me!"

Thackery ran out of the house, butt naked, a spoon in his hand. Alice was chasing after him, while Rose laughed from the kitchen. Edward swung him up and kissed his hair. "Want to swim, kiddo?"

"Daddy! Swim!" he laughed and Edward set him into the water.

Thackery's face scrunched up and he frowned. "Cold."

"Em, can you get Charlotte into the pool, please? Just strip her down."

Emmett caught Charlotte, wherein she screamed, "No! No! No! Uncie Em!!"

"We're gonna go swimming."

"No! Bear."

"No, swim. Let's get you ready to get in the water," he said, pulling her dress over her head.

"Uncie!" she said, her face getting sour.

He dropped her into the pool and she squeaked at the temperature. I turned back to Autumn. "So, any plans for kids?"

"Hadn't really given it any thought, to tell you the truth."

Sid grabbed her waist. "I dunno. Twins might be fun."

"Sometimes," I said, glancing at the twins. "When they're being good. Other times when they're being little terrors, not so fun."

Charlotte was trying to pull Emmett into the pool with them. "Get in pool, uncie."

Emmett sat on the ground next to the pool and put his feet in. He splashed the twins and they laughed and jumped on him. I turned to Edward and smiled. "Emmett is going to make a great father one day."

"Yeah. He's like a big animal."

"Oh, he peed on me!" Emmett groaned, holding Thackery at arms length.

I laughed and he put Thackery back in t he pool and got up. "Ed, you got a shirt I can change into?"

"Not any that would fit you," he replied.

"Ugh, Edward, you need to bulk up."

"We can't all look like a model for a steroids ad, Em," Edward said coolly.

"You wish. These guns are all natural. Result of working out thirty hours a week for ten years. Speaking of working out, you used to come with me. What happened?"

Edward shrugged. "College. Chemo. Babies."

"You need to get trim again. You could attract so many ladies."

I swatted Emmett as he pulled his soiled shirt over his head. "He doesn't need to attract any ladies."

"Too late," Edward replied.

I glared at him playfully. "I doubt that. You're absolutely hideous."

"Say what you will. You know I'm a complete DILF."

I laughed. "No. You're grotesque. Lucky you landed me. Otherwise you'd have to become a hermit."

Edward tickled my sides. "Well, who said you're hot, huh?"

"You had no objections last night."

"Eh, I was horny. And you were there," he whispered.

Emmett cleared his throat. "Hello? We're still standing here."

I disconnected from Edward's embrace. "Sorry, Em. We know how rigid you are about you and Rose's sex life."

We all laughed, save for Autumn, who was looking at us in amusement. "Wow, it's nice that you're still so open after all these years."

I looked at Autumn and smiled. "I'm pretty well stuck with him."

"Don't act like you don't feel like the luckiest woman in the world."

"Lucky? Why would I feel lucky?"

Edward tapped his chin dramatically. "One, I'm hot. Two, I'm perfect. What else do you need."

"This is very true. Good points."

"I know," he replied shrugging.

"I love you, you loser."

He smiled and kissed my face. "I kinda love you too. Sometimes."

"You just wait. You're gonna get it."

"Oh, a punishment?" he asked me in my ear so no one else could hear.

"Steady, boy. Let's finish our get together."

He groaned. Two laughs rang from the yard and the babies were running around, chasing each other. Emmett took a running leap, trying to make a splash in the shallow pool water. Instead, he slipped and fell on his back in the pool. We all laughed loudly and Alice turned on the radio. We relished the warm, clear evening while it lasted.

After the babies finally went to sleep, exhausted from their day, we drank and had a small karaoke session (completely impromptu), and the others went home. Edward and I saw them off, Edward completely sober while I was a little wobbly.

He locked the door and then turned to me as Sid and Autumn made their way down the drive. "So, about that punishment."

I shook my head. "I'm drunk. And you are not. You wouldn't want to take advantage of me."

He wrapped his arms around my waist. "On the contrary. I'd actually love to."

"Not so gentlemanly," I said scolding.

"We have about an hour before Charlotte's due to wake up," he said, pulling his shirt over his head.

"We'd better get started, then."

He slid his hands under my shirt and lifted it over my head hastily. "Let's not even go upstairs."

I tried to unhook my bra and in my hazy state, I couldn't get it undone fast enough. Edward, kissing my neck, growled and unhooked it quickly. He unbuttoned my pants and slid them down. I kicked off my flip flops and used my legs to get my pants off my legs completely. He had his own pants off and across the room in seconds.

He kissed me and then pulled away, looking at my skimpy lace underwear. "Where on earth did you get those?"

"A present…from Alice."

He slid them off and I kicked them away. "I'll thank her later," he said, capturing my mouth once more and pushing my back against the wall.

His hips ground against mine harshly. I pulled his boxers carefully down and he stood on them and lifted my right leg and wrapped it around his waist. The friction was wonderful, but I ached for more. His hands slid down over my butt and grabbed it firmly. I lifted my other leg and wound them around his waist as he thrust into me. "Bella," was the only word on his lips as he worked.

His hands were on either side of me head against the wall, his lips attacked my neck, his teeth grazing bare skin. My arms and legs were tightly wrapped around him, and his body pressed against mine, holding me firmly against the wall. With each thrust, my back slid up the wall and fell again slightly. It was slightly painful, but the sheer pleasure it caused overshadowed the small pain. I arched my back into him and he grunted deep in his throat. My hands ran over his bare back, over the muscles that flexed with each of his movements. I didn't care what Emmett thought--Edward's gently muscular body was absolutely perfect. I ground my hips sinuously against Edward's pelvis and he groaned, speeding up. The sensations that worked on my body were unlike any other, as the adrenaline of this speedy love making caught up to me. Any second now, Charlotte would end up waking up, putting an end to this sneaky, kinky sex.

I put my face in the crook of Edward's neck, breathing heavily. Goosebumps rose over his entire body, as they always did when I breathed on his neck. I licked the salty sweat and kissed the hollow beneath his ear. I dragged my lips down to his shoulder. I bared my teeth, and after only a moment's thought, I bit down. Edward gasped and his body went rigid. "Bella," he groaned, running his hands over my sides.

At the feeling of his now gentle, easy thrusts, my muscles clenched around him and I clutched at his bare back. Breathing heavily, he pulled back slightly and kissed me. "That was absolutely wicked."

"Tell me about it. We should be sneaky more often."

He pulled back and lifted my hips before he pulled out and set me on my feet. My legs shook and wobbled and he laughed gently. "Having trouble?"

He had a smug smirk on his face and I pushed him. He swerved slightly and I smiled. "See? You aren't so stable."

I leaned back against the wall to brace myself and slid down to sit on the floor. He sat next to me, resting his head on my shoulder. He picked up my hand and played with my fingers. "Did you ever imagine that we'd still be so in love, almost seven years after we got together?"

"No. I would have thought we'd be stale by now. But that," I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder at the wall, "was anything but stale."

He laughed and my own body shook with it. "No. That was possibly the best sex we've had. So rushed and erotic."

"We should do that more often."

"And in more places," he joked.

"Definitely," I said, leaning my cheek against his hair.

A shrill cry sounded upstairs. I groaned and he pulled on his pants. "I'll be right back. And we're going to have an encore performance."

O.O.O.O

All right. That's the last baby chapter (I'm bored with writing about babies). I'm going to skip ahead a lot. Next chapter: You Spin Me Right Round (4 years). Title of story will make sense next chapter, too.


	7. Chapter 6: You Spin Me Right Round

Chapter 6: You Spin Me Right Round (4 Years)

"Emmett, make sure you don't lose them," I said, frantically straightening Charlotte's coat.

"Wow, thanks for the support, Bella. Nice to see you think I can't handle two kids."

"It's just the first time you've ever taken them out by yourself. And it's going to be busy there," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist. "She just wants to make sure you're careful with them."

"I will be. I love these two kids," Emmett replied, tickling Charlotte and ruffling Thackery's hair.

"Can we ride the ponies, Uncle?" Thackery asked.

"Of course. That's a given."

"Emmett, don't you go trying to ride the ponies," Edward said, walking to the kitchen.

"Funny, Edward. Really."

"Are the rides going to be big?" Charlotte asked.

"Quit being a 'fraidy cat, Charlotte," Thackery said.

"Be nice to your sister, Thackery James. You two better not argue."

"The rides won't be too big. You're not tall enough to ride the really big ones anyway. You have to be this tall," Emmett said, holding his hand a foot above his head.

"Uncle, no one could possibly be that tall," Charlotte replied, giggling.

"You're such a little kid, Lottie," Thackery replied. "Of course there's people that tall."

"I hate to break it to ya, kid, but you're only a few minutes older than your sister. I'm pretty sure that makes you a little kid, too," Edward said, coming from the kitchen, a sandwich in his hand.

I turned to Emmett, still fretting over him taking the children to the carnival. "Make sure they keep there sweaters on. It's chilly outside tonight," I told him.

"Bella. It is the end of August. It's got to be sixty-five degrees, minimum," Emmett replied.

"I just don't want them sick."

"Yeah, 'cause tomorrow, we're going to school," Thackery said.

"We're only signing you up tomorrow, Thackery. School doesn't start for another week."

"All right, let's go, before all the good food's gone," Emmett said, spinning his keys around his index finger.

"Can we get cotton candy, Uncle?" Charlotte asked.

"The green kind?" Thackery added.

"We can get one of every kind."

"And hot doggies," Thackery said, walking toward the door.

"With lots of onions," Emmett replied.

"Ew!" both kids said together as the door closed.

I gave Edward a worried look, and he rolled his eyes. "They're fine. Emmett's more responsible than he looks."

"I hope so."

"So, Mrs. Cullen. We have the night to ourselves. However shall we spend it?" he asked.

"Keep your pants on--" I began.

"But I'd so prefer to have them off," he cut in.

"We're going to Sid's show. We already told him we would."

Sid's punk band was putting on a show at a local underground club, and we had promised to attend. Sid's broad taste in music was definitely one of his better qualities. His band was technically labeled punk, but they played a wide variety of rock music--from Clapton to Nirvana. I was excited about seeing him for the first time in a professional setting, as opposed to in his basement.

"Okay, the show starts at nine. We have an hour before we have to leave. That's plenty of time," Edward said, running his finger over my arm.

"And I need to get ready," I replied.

"What? You never get all dolled up, and now you decide to--when we're going to a punk show?" he asked skeptically.

"I'm not getting dolled up. I'm wearing the traditional black converse, ripped jeans, and band tee. Don't you worry your pretty little face," I told him, patting his cheek in a smart ass way.

"How about we just have a little fun, and then you can go get ready," he asked, his velvety voice much too persuasive.

An hour later, I was examining my hair in the mirror. "I look like sex," I said, frowning at my reflection.

"I love that look on you. Hair mussed, lips swollen, skin flushed. It's absolutely delicious," he told me.

"My hair looks like shit. It's all sweaty and stuck to my forehead."

He took his hands and flicked them through my hair, messing it further. "There. Now you look like a little vixen."

I glared at him. "You and your damn persuasion. This is all your fault."

"We are going to a punk show," he reminded me once again. "You'll stick out because you aren't stuck with safety pins and Mohawked."

I pulled on a tight Clash t-shirt, faded to gray, and my favorite black jeans. "God, that's sexy," Edward said, examining me as he tied his shoes.

"You are such a freak of nature. Most guys are turned on by cleavage and a big ol' booty. You like me all grungy and sexed up."

"Damn straight. Since we were seventeen."

"Do you find it sad that we haven't changed at all since we were seventeen?" I asked.

"That's not true. We are way more mature now. We just happen to like the same things we did back then. And who could blame us? I mean, Zeppelin's magic never fades. And neither does the beauty of a clean cut Les Paul. Or the sight of you in one of my old Van Halen shirts. It's still just as great as when we were in high school."

"I must say, Cullen, you are much sexier now. We've almost been together a decade. Can you believe that?" I asked, dazed at the thought.

"We've been together for twenty-six years. Nothing will change. We have a good sixty or so years ahead of us. Now put on your shoes so we can get out of here."

"My shoes would be on already if you hadn't pressured me," I reminded him.

"As though you could turn down a frolic between the sheets," he replied.

"Don't go getting smug, now. Pass me my shoe."

"I'm not smug. You're a lady on the streets, but a freak between the sheets."

"You are such a pig," I said, wrinkling my nose at him.

He pulled out a article of clothing form my side of the closet. "Oh my God. You have to wear this," he told me.

It was a plain black jacket, with a Led Zeppelin patch sewn onto one sleeve. It was their Swan Song Icarus logo, and Edward had swen it onto this jacket when we were fifteen. I slipped it on. It fit much snugger now, but managed to look better than it had when I was fifteen. I hadn't worn it in years, bt I couldn't bare to part with it either. He smiled approvingly.

"Let's go, before you cause me to attack you once more," he said, grabbing his keys.

We walked to his car, a brand new Volvo (the old one had finally given out on him, and after many moans and groans of despair, he finally gave it up to the junk yard and bought the new Volvo--a beauty). It took us a short time to make it to the heart of the city, mostly because Edward had taken to driving extremely fast when the kids weren't in the car. Finding this underground punk club took a little longer. We eventually saw the club's name (Cat's Claw) painted on the door on the side of a building, along with some crude and punky cats painted underneath.

Edward parked the car on the street and we went to the door. A large man walked through it, and stood, arms crossed, looking intimidating. "What is it?" he asked.

"We're here to see the Hullabaloos. We're friends of Sid's," Edward said kindly.

The man gave us a skeptical look and stepped out of the way as a new couple, who looked more like they belonged here, came up behind us. We went through the door, into a hazy plume of smoke and the stale smell of alcohol. Ah, nothing like the lovely smell of a bar. I knew I'd have to do some major showering when I got home, wash my hair twice to get the stench out…

Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me toward the bar. "We'll take two beers," he told the bartender. "You can get drunk tonight, if you'd like. I can be the designated driver," he told me.

I shook my head. "Nah, Em's bringing the kid's home in the morning and then I have to sign them up. I'll drive. Have some fun, kid. You deserve it."

"You're only saying that so you can ravish me later, without me putting up a fight. Taking advantage of a drunken man. Shame on you," he teased, grabbing the two beers and handing me one.

"Like you'd _ever_ put up a fight. And I think I did enough ravishing before we got here," I told him as I felt a hand on my back.

I spun around and Sid hugged me. "Hey, thanks for coming. I didn't know if you'd come."

"Of course we did. I love hearing you play in your basement. In a club, you're probably amazing."

"We go on in ten. I'll catch up with you both afterward and we'll have some fun," he said, eyeing Edward as he drank his beer quickly. "You might want to slow your drinking until after I go on. That way, you won't be too smashed to mosh."

Edward laughed at the thought of joining a mosh pit. "I think I'm all right."

"Your loss, man," Sid laughed and punched Edward's shoulder before walking back to the stage. He climbed up and walked around to the amplifier where his bass was plugged in. A man of many musical talents, Sid sang and played bass for the Hullabaloos, forfeiting the guitar to a man nicknamed Skunk. He always said playing bass gave him more freedom to mess up, and to concentrate on the lyrics. I was glad that traditional punk, like he'd be playing tonight, didn't have a set formula: it was a lot of distortion, easy chords, anger, and attitude. Messing up wouldn't matter much.

A few minutes later, we heard a lot of shouting and cheering and then we heard Sid scream, "Are you ready to fucking party, Seattle?"

A loud cheer followed. "Well too bad. We're not here as fucking party entertainment. We're here to fucking blow your mind!"

With that, the first song started. I took to people watching and listening to Sid's angry lyrics. Our lovely Republican president would have an aneurysm if he heard those lyrics. That thought made me smile. This anti-government tirade was like a blast from the underground London punk scene in the seventies. I took a long draw from my beer, savoring the flavor, seeing as I wouldn't be allowed anymore than three drinks if I was to drive home.

I watched as the tightly packed crowd began a round of pogoing, a violent mosh in the corner. The crowd's heads bobbed up and down as they jumped. "You want to join them?" Edward asked.

I gave him an "Are you insane?" look. He shrugged. Why not. It'll be like we were seventeen again."

I laughed and grabbed his hand. We stood on the edge, where Edward gave me a "Here goes nothing" look and started jumping up and down. I followed his lead and started to bounce, letting out a long laugh. He laughed at me and we just bounced to the end of the song. Sid's voice came back on, wherein he screamed more obscenities and a new song started. After six songs, their show ended with a "Fuck you and goodnight" from Sid and a rather crude comment from Skunk.

Sid headed our way. "Sorry about all that cussing and raunchy talk. It's a punk club, ya know. Gotta have a stage presence that hardcore punk fans will appreciate."

I nodded my understanding as Autumn approached. Sid wrapped an arm around her waist. She let out a long breath. "That was…really something. Much different than the stuff you play around the house."

Sid laughed at her comment and then looked at us. "How you holding out, Eddie?"

"Only my second beer, Sid. God, you remind me of my dad," Edward commented teasingly.

"Hey, hey. I never said you can't get shitfaced. I simply asked you to wait until after my set. Now, shall we stay here? Or did you have another place in mind?" he asked as a new band came on.

There was a lot of actual screaming, which was completely incoherent, and I looked from the stage to Sid. "Why don't we go outside so we can talk."

Once we got away from the haze and horrific screaming, I could think more clearly. "The new band really isn't my style. I'm all for some punk, but screaming, not so much," I told them.

Sid laughed, and nodded. "Yeah. Gives me a headache after a while."

I laughed too. "Well, Alice texted me a few minutes ago. She and Jasper are meeting Jeremiah and a friend of his at Time."

Sid gave me a look. "That's like an actual club. Like...grinding will take place," he said, looking horrified and intrigued.

"I'm well aware. Not exactly my kind of club, but, we could still go and have a good time."

Sid looked at me like I had lost my mind. "Do you see how I'm dressed?"

"Sid…you always dress that way. It's how you are. You never cared about standing out before," Edward said.

"It's not that. I don't think the bouncer will let me into the club," he said.

"This may be true… we can de-Sex Pistols you a bit," I replied.

We reached the Volvo and I opened the trunk, "Here, take off the anarchy shirt and put this on," I told him, handing him a plain black tee. "You can take off the bullet belt, too."

Sid sighed and handed me his belt of strung bullets. "Anything else?" he asked.

"No. I mean, look how I'm dressed. Clash shirt…converse. You and I look like a couple," I told him, pulling on my jacket in the nippy air.

Edward let out a low growl and pulled me close to him. "You're _mine_."

I smirked. "So, want to go to Time?"

"Yes. We had fun last time," Edward said.

Autumn smiled. "I'd like to. I've never been to a dance club before."

I smiled at her innocence. Such a flower child. I looked at Sid, who, even though I had made him a little more presentable, looked reluctant. "I guess," he finally replied. "Changing who I am to go to a club," he sighed.

"You are wearing a plain black shirt and combat boots. Come on, get in the car," I told him.

"I need to get my bass and tell the guys I'm taking off. I'll be right back."

We arrived at Time a few minutes later, to find a long line and a lot of drunken girls dressed like hookers. We definitely stuck out. But we didn't care by the time we got to the front of the line. The bouncer gave us an odd look, but he was a small man, and Sid's rough appearance seemed to intimidate him, so we had no problem getting in. A loud hip hop song, with a pumping rhythm was playing. Sid looked a little confused, seeing as there was no band and everyone dancing looked like they were having fully clothed sex. He laughed. "I need a drink or five to get into this. Come with me, Autumn," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the bartender.

"We're going to find Alice and everyone," I called after his back.

He lifted his hand over his shoulder to let me know he had heard me. I walked toward the small, crowded dance floor through the swarm of club-goers. Alice was in the middle, dancing with Jasper in a sexy, yet innocent way. I pushed through people, Edward holding onto me by my back pocket. "Alice!" I called.

She looked up and smiled widely. "You came!"

"Are we so unreliable that people think we're automatically going to blow them off?" I asked Edward.

He shrugged. "I want a stiff drink."

I nodded. "Get me a beer."

"You're driving."

"And this will be my third. Don't worry. I'm not even tipsy yet."

He rolled his eyes. I went to Alice and started moving my hips and shoulders awkwardly. She grabbed my hand and lifted it into the air. "Get sexy, Bella."

"I don't think so. I think I'll just stick to simple movements."

She shrugged and continued moving her hips sensuously. I felt a tap on my shoulder and a tall Hispanic man asked, "You wanna dance with me."

I shook my head. "I don't think so."

He furrowed his brow and shrugged, walking away to go prey on some other young girl. Edward returned minutes later to a very uncomfortable me. I had been getting quite a few looks since we arrived and I hated attention. Edward handed me my drink and then stood behind me. He rested his chin on my shoulder and pressed himself against my back, his pelvis against my butt. "How 'bout a dance?"

I smiled and started moving in time with the song, in an innocent, "I'm unfamiliar with this form of dance in public" way. After a few songs, we went to the bar once more to get a water for me and a shot for Edward. He wasn't yet drunk, but he was getting a little tipsy. I was glad he was able to let go and have fun. Work was killing him lately.

While he was ordering drinks for everyone, Alice and I stood back a few feet from the bar and shouted at each other in conversation. We watched Sid dance with Autumn, forst in a crazy, funky, "don't give a shit" way, then in the more traditional grinding way. "He's having fun. I'm glad he agreed to come."

"I'm glad you agreed to come," Alice shouted back. "You guys never come out anymore."

"Emmett took the kids to the carnival."

She widened her eyes. "You let him take them…by himself."

"Emmett's not so bad. He's much more responsible in his old age."

"He's thirty."

"He's fine. He would call me if something went wrong."

Even though I believed what I said, an uneasy knot turned over in my stomach. Alice moved her shoulders slightly to the song while we waited for Edward. "Where's Jeremiah?" I asked.

"He went to his friends house. She was really wasted, puking and everything. He took her home."

I shook my head. "Pity. I really wanted to see him."

"We're doing this again soon!" Alice called. "You guys need to get out more."

When she said that, a stout Filipino man passed by us, smiling widely at me. I smiled kindly back, not realizing this was the signal for, "Please, cme talk to me and try to pick me up."

The man turned around and came to stand by Alice and I. "Hey, ladies. My name's Jesus."

"What?" Alice asked.

"Like Hey-Zeus."

I nodded, giving him a once over. He was wearing a red velvet jacket that reminded me of a smoking jacket, and faux crocodile skin boots. On his head was a fedora, and he looked to be about forty years old. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Hey. I'm Christie and this is Karen," I lied, trying to be polite, but wishing this creep would go away.

"I'm just here to meet some girls, you know. Have a good time."

My first response was that he should be in a bar that had middle aged divorcees who were desperate for a hook up, but I said instead, "Is that right?"

"Yeah. How 'bout you come up to the VIP room with me?" he said seductively, giving me a wink.

"I don't think so."

"Oh, come on," he pushed.

"She said no," Alice said at the same time I shook my head once more.

"We don't have to do anything. We can just talk," Jesus replied.

I knew full well that was not what he had in mind. Luckily, at the same time, Edward returned. He stood in front of me protectively. "I do believe she told you no already."

"Who are you?" Jesus asked.

"Her husband."

"Husband? Funny, she didn't tell me she was married," Jesus said.

Edward took a step forward. "Well she is. So why don't you get to stepping?"

"Why don't you get out of my face, man?"

I groaned and tried to pull Edward away. "Edward, please don't get into a fight."

Edward shook his head and turned away. "Let's go dance."

Before I registered what was happening, Jesus had spun Edward around and given him a sound punch to the eye. Edward recoiled and grabbed his eye. "What the hell?"

And then he punched Jesus in the nose. Blood flowed freely and a bouncer ran up to us. "Take it outside or were calling the cops."

"No need. We're leaving," Edward replied, glaring at Jesus and then turning and striding as quickly as he could through the staring crowd .

I followed him. "Alice, can you give Sid and Autumn a ride?" I asked her.

"Of course. I'm sorry that guy was such a creep. I'll call you in a minute. Let me go get Jazz and the other two."

I strode angrily to the Volvo. "What were you thinking, Edward?" I yelled at him.

"I didn't really have a whole lot of time to think, Bella. I reacted to being punched and then got myself under control."

"Under control? He's bleeding! His nose could be broken."

"He'd deserve it. He needs to learn how to take no for an answer," Edward was yelling now too.

"Yes,. But how do you plan on explaining your black eye and bar room brawl to your children?" I asked him, climbing in the driver's side and snapping my seatbelt in irritation. "Put your seatbelt on."

Edward did as told and shook his head. "What an asshole. He could have been a rapist for crying out loud."

"Are you serious, Edward. Do you think I would have gone anywhere with him? Even if you and I hadn't been married for years?"

"That's not what I'm saying. But some girl will be stupid enough in the future," he shook his head once more.

I sighed. "It's over now. I don't want to argue."

"You shouldn't argue. I was protecting you and defending myself."

"I know. Thank you for that," I replied sincerely. "You better figure out a good excuse for the kids."

"I'll tell them the truth. A bad man hit daddy."

I sighed and pulled into our driveway. "Come on. Let's go get you a bag of frozen veggies to stick over your eye," I told him when I had the front door open.

"Will you kiss it and make it feel better?" he asked, flinching when I lightly poked his rapidly swelling eye.

"I think you've had enough action for one night. Come on. Let me get you into bed."

O.O.O.O

Okay, end. I don't know why I wrote about this, but I did. I really love Sid, at least…how I picture him. Jesus is all real. Everything he said was real. Jesus is a forty year old Filipino man in faux croc boots that tried to pick me up at a club a few weeks ago. The only thing that didn't happen was the throwing of punches. He went away after I turned my back on him, luckily. Anywho, reviews would be absolutely lovely.


	8. Chapter 7: Do Fish Get Thirsty?

Chapter 7: Do Fish Get Thirsty? (4 years old--Day after the barroom brawl)

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" Charlotte called, running into the house, Thackery close on her heels.

Edward came around the corner, looking terrible with a swollen eye. Charlotte and Thackery gasped. "Daddy, what happened?"

"A bad man wanted to fight daddy last night."

"Did you get a good punch in, daddy?" Thackery asked excitedly.

"Thackery, fighting is unacceptable."

"That means you did!"

"I did lose me temper and hit him back. But I quickly realized what I was doing and walked away."

"Why did he hit you?" Charlotte asked.

"Because he was a terrible person and he wasn't nice to mommy."

Charlotte furrowed her brow and looked at me. I sighed and said, "Why don't you guys tell your daddy what we did today."

Charlotte's face lit up once more. "We're going to Kindergarten!"

Edward feigned surprise for her sake and grabbed the wo kids into a hug. "That's wonderful. My two babies all grown up and going to school."

"Yeah, just a matter of time before they're both married and having kids of their own," I said, pulling a frozen pizza from the freezer and preheating the oven.

Edward looked at me sternly. "Don't even joke."

I laughed. Charlotte tugged on his shirt. "Will school be hard?"

"Not if you study and try very hard."

"Geez, Lottie. Quit worryin'," Thackery said.

"We'll go shopping this weekend and get you guys some clothes and supplies. How's that sound."

The kids launched into excited talk with each other and I finished preparing them lunch. I looked out of the kitchen window and the U-Haul in the driveway next door caught my attention. "Looks like someone bought the house next door."

"So I saw," Edward said. "They've got two kids, about Lottie and Thackery's age. And a Golden Retriever."

"Have you been watching our next door neighbors?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

He grinned. "Maybe. A little."

"That's voyeuristic," I told him. "Are they interesting?"

"I can't tell. they've been unpacking all day."

I laughed. The kids looked up and saw the two children next door. "Mommy, can we go talk to them?" Thackery asked.

"After you eat."

"But, mommy," Thackery argued.

"No, no arguing. Food first."

They ate quickly and Thackery jumped up. "I'm done. Let's go, Lottie."

She took a final bite of her pizza and I stopped her to wipe her mouth. "You're daddy will take you over. Don't overwhelm them."

The began out of the kitchen, but Charlotte stopped and smacked her forehead. "Oh, no! Daddy, we have to feed Emmy."

"Emmy?" he asked as she took her hand.

"The gold fishie I won last night."

Thackery stomped his foot impatiently and I chided him. "Thackery James, You can wait five minutes. These people are going to live next to us."

He pouted silently and I heard Charlotte telling Edward all about how she had tossed a ring around a glass milk bottle and won a gold fish, which she nicknamed Emmy after Emmett. Thackery gave up and follwed after them.

**EPOV**

"I had to toss a rind around a bottle. And I won him," Charlotte was telling me excitedly.

I smiled at her happiness as she regaled the tale of her adventures at the carnival with Emmett. Thackery rolled his eyes. "Yeah. After you threw the ring, like, fifty gazillion times."

Charlotte frowned at her brother. "You're just jealous because I won Emmy and you didn't win anything!"

Thackery glared at her. "Nah-uh!"

"Yeah huh!"

"Kids, an we feed the fish?" I asked, breaking them up. "Thackery, leave your sister alone. She's happy she won a fish."

"Here he is, daddy!" she said, showing me a plastic baggie with a fish inside.

"We need to get him a bowl to swim in until I can get to the pet store and get him a fishbowl."

"Thackery, go get a bowl."

"No," he replied to her.

I sighed. "Thackery, go ask your mother for a bowl."

He stomped off and went to the kitchen. Charlotte turned back to her fish. "His name is Emmy, like Uncle Emmett."

"I can see the resemblance," I joked, poking the baggie.

"I have the food for him," she said, pulling it out.

A look of sheer confusion and terror crossed her face. "Daddy, do fish get thirsty?"

I laughed. Thackery stomped back in with a big plastic bowl. "Of course not, dummy. Fish can't drink."

Charlotte glared at him and I did as well. "Thackery, if you continue to act like a brat towards your sister, you will be sent to your room. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

Charlotte looked back up to me, the question still burning in her eyes. I smiled. "No, darlin.' The fish drink the water they live in. You just have to feed him a small pinch of food every day."

She tried to untie the knot that kept the baggie closed. She couldn't do it, and I gently took it from her. "Here, allow me."

I opened it swiftly and went to dump the water and fish into the bowl. "Be careful!" Charlotte warned anxiously. "Don't hurt him!"

I smiled and carefully poured the fish into the bowl. "There, now just a pinch of food."

She took a handful and before I could stop her, she had it at the top of the bowl. I sighed. "That was not a pinch."

I took a small pinch of fish food in my fingertips. "This much next time, Lottie."

"Oh," she said, frowning.

"It's all right, kid. Now you know for next time," I told her.

Thackery got up impatiently. "Can we go next door now?"

I stood up and nodded. "Sure, let's go. Be polite and don't overwhelm them. They're probably tired from the move."

"Bella, scoop some of that food from the top," I whispered to Bella as the kids led the way out the front door.

Charlotte walked shyly, with her hands clasped behind her back. Surprisingly, Thackery stood on the porch. "What is it, Thackery?" I asked, worried at his sudden hesitance.

I followed his gaze to where a small girl with bright golden hair was picking flowers from the grass of her front yard. Thackery's mouth had fallen open slightly. I smiled slightly at his reaction. "Are we going? Today?"

"I can't go over there," Thackery replied, horror-struck.

"Sure you can. Just go tell them your name."

"Daddy…she's the prettiest girl in the world. More than mommy."

I smiled at him. "Thackery, you're four years old. Get over there and say hi."

Thackery walked slowly to the next door neighbor's house, where Charlotte was introducing the whole family. "And this is my daddy. And that's Thackery. He's my twin."

"I'm older," Thackery said.

The middle aged woman who stood listening to Charlotte, while holding a box, smiled kindly at her. "I'm Ms. Debbie. This is Ashley," she said, motioning to the golden haired girl.

Ashley gave a shy smile to us all, and Thackery beamed back. Bella would get a kick out of this puppy dog crush when she found out. "My husband, Patrick, is out picking up lunch. And this little ray of sunshine is Christopher," she said, motioning to a grumpy looking boy of about five.

"Hi," was all he said.

"Be polite, Chris," his mother reprimanded.

"I don't want to live here, mommy."

"I know. We've talked about this, Chris."

Christopher rolled his eyes. I smiled. "Well, we'll let you get settled in. Don't be afraid to come and ask for help with anything. We're always happy to help."

"Thanks. It's nice to know that not all of our neighbors are going to be hideously rude."

I laughed slightly. "I see you've met old man Miller. He's been like that ever since his wife died a few years back."

Debbie frowned. "Ah. Still o excuse to treat the rest of the world like dirt."

"She was murdered. In a car jacking. He blames all other humans, suspects all."

Debbie's eyes widened. "Oh my God. That poor man."

I shrugged. "He's a lot better than he used to be. Anyway, come on kids. We should get home. Your mom will get mad if your rooms aren't cleaned."

"Bye, Ashley," Thackery said.

"Bye bye Thackery. And Charlotte. And Edward," she smiled shyly at me.

"Bye, all."

We went back home and Thackery ran up to his room. Charlotte lingered a little longer downstairs. "Thackery's being funny."

"He thinks Ashley's pretty. That's all," I told her.

"That's gross."

I laughed. "I think your mother's very pretty," I pointed out.

"Yeah. But you're old," she told me.

I laughed once more. "Maybe I am. Why don't you go clean your room."

"What about the vacuum?" she asked.

"I'll do that. Just pick up your toys and make your bed."

The vacuuming was hard for both kids (though Thackery tried to act tough) because the machine was simply too heavy. Charlotte liked when I did the vacuuming because I always danced and sang like a woman and it made her laugh. It was a very cheap and easy incentive to get her to clean her room. Thackery's room was almost always dirty. Until his mother grounded him.

I went upstairs to check up on his progress. "TJ, pal, how's it coming?"

I found him running away from the window quickly, trying to scoop toys into his tiny arms. I raised an eyebrow and went to the window. Ashley was sitting on a large box in the front yard, coming a Barbie's hair. "You are just smitten aren't you?" I asked.

"What's that mean?" he asked, turning red.

"Nothing. You better have all these toys in the toy box. Half an hour."

"That's not enough time, daddy."

"Stay away from the window."

He stomped his foot and I walked out and into Charlotte's room. It was relatively clean, and she was coloring at her little table."

"How's it going, kid?"

"I'm done."

"That was fast. You didn't shove it all under your bed."

She glared at me. "No, daddy."

I laughed at her pout. "You're right. That would be your brother. What are you coloring?"

"A piggy," she said, showing me her paper.

"Why is he green. He looks a little sick."

"He's not sick. He's like the horsey on the Wizard of Oz."

"Ah. Very nice. Can I color, too?"

"Of course," she gestured toward her large piles of coloring books.

I picked up a book with an intricate rainforest scene on the front. "Not in that one!" Charlotte warned.

"Why?" I asked, placing it at the bottom of the pile.

"Because. That's the one uncle Emmett gave me. No one can color in it."

"Ah. How about this one?" I asked, holding up a Christmas coloring book.

She gave it a long hard look. "Okay."

I opened the book and began coloring a reindeer. I decided to follow her lead and color it purple. "Daddy, Rudolph's not purple," Charlotte told me knowledgeably.

I shrugged. "Maybe he fell in a tub of the paint the elves use to paint bicycles."

She looked up at me. "I don't think so, daddy."

I laughed. "Well then why is he purple?"

"Because your silly."

I shrugged. "I'll give you that."

"Daddy?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, Lottie?"

"When can we get bikes?"

"You have a bike," I pointed out.

"I want a big girl bike."

"You're only four."

"So?" she asked.

I sighed. "I'll talk to mommy about it."

I finished coloring and wrote, "To Lottie, Love daddy" at the top. She surveyed it. "How come you can color in the lines? Mine doesn't stay in the lines."

"You just have to be careful. Don't go so fast. You're doing pretty good, though. Not too much out of the lines."

"Are you gonna vacuum?" she asked.

I smiled widely. "I'll go get it."

She laughed when I kissed her hair. I started down the stairs to retrieve the vacuum when the doorbell rang. I went to answer it and found Christopher. "Can Thackery and Charlotte come out to play?"

"Come on in, I'll call them"

He stepped in and did the typical one over of our living room. "Lottie, TJ, come down here, please," I called at the foot of the stairs.

I heard the pitter-patter of their tiny feet and then they came running down the stairs. "Christopher!" Charlotte said in surprise, while Thackery asked, "Where's Ashley?"

"She's outside. Can you come out and play?"

The three children looked to me. "Please daddy?" my two kids begged, while Christopher asked, "Please, Mr. Edward"

I bit my lip. Bella could be potentially angry that I let them out when were supposed to be cleaning their rooms. "Okay. I'll handle mommy. Check in in one hour."

"One hour?"

"Every hour. On the dot. And don't go any farther than next door."

"But," Charlotte started.

"No buts. No farther than next door. One hour. Stay where I can see you."

TJ sighed. "Fine. Come on."

I walked into the kitchen, where Bella was talking on the phone. "Bye, dad. See you."

She hung up and rolled her eyes. "He can talk a hole in your head. Who was at the door?"

"The kids next door."

"Oh? How are our neighbors? Evil Stepford wife? Crazy chauvinistic husband? Spawn of Lucifer himself?"

I laughed. "Normal middle aged housewife. Haven't met the husband. Cranky son. Shy daughter."

"Darn," she replied.

I laughed again. "TJ's quite smitten with the daughter. Ashley."

Bella looked up from the counter she was wiping. "He's four."

"Almost five. He thinks she's pretty," I shrugged.

"Should we be worried?" she asked.

"He's four," I reminded her with her own words.

"True," she sighed. "We'll be worried when puberty hits."

I nodded. "I let them out for an hour."

"Are their rooms clean?" she asked.

I gave her a guilty look. "Charlotte's almost is…Thackery…Well…you know him."

She slapped her thigh. "Damn it, Edward. I've been telling them for three days to clean their rooms. And here you go, undermining my authority."

"They were excited about our new neighbors. They can clean them after dinner."

"They take their baths after dinner, and then bed time," she said, her lips pursed.

"They can clean while the other one bathes. Come on, lighten up. They just wanted to meet the new kids."

She sighed. "Asshole."

I laughed. "Nice. Really mature."

She looked up at me and sighed. "Your eye looks terrible."

"It feels terrible," I said, touching it lightly. "Throbbing like a mother."

She nodded sympathetically. "I wonder what the next door neighbors thought."

"Who cares? I don't really give off a dangerous vibe, do I?"

"Not at all," Bella replied.

"Bella," I said, acting offended. "You're supposed to tell me I am dangerous."

I wrapped my arms around her waist. "But you aren't," she replied, placing her hands on my shoulder.

"Take that back. Tell me I'm dangerous," I told her, leaning down to kiss her.

"Nope," she replied, kissing me gently.

"Ew, God!" Thackery said.

"Mommy!" Charlotte said.

I looked to four small children in my kitchen. "What's the matter?" I asked.

"Can we have some popsicles?" Thackery asked.

"You can have one. Dinner's soon."

Bella got them from the freezer and cut the ends off of them. They were the kind that you pushed up. "What color?" she asked.

"Pink," Ashley said.

"That was the one I wanted," Charlotte said. "You can have it. I'll take green."

"Red," Chris said.

"Yes! Yellow!" TJ said.

The kids turned to run away. "How about a thank you?" Bella called.

"Thanks, mommy!" the twins called while the kids next door said, "Thank you, Mrs. Edward's wife."

I laughed and plopped down in a chair. The kids came back, ten minutes late, but back nonetheless. "Can we stay out longer, daddy?" Charlotte asked.

"Please," Thackery added.

"I don't think so guys. How about you guys come in and have some dinner. Mommy made chicken nuggets and mac and cheese."

"Oh, chicken nuggets!" Thackery said. "I'll see you tomorrow, guys."

"Bye, TJ. Bye Cherry," Chris said.

"Bye guys."

"Cherry?" I asked as I closed the door.

"Her hair reminds Chris of cherries," TJ said.

"Cherry?" I asked again, this time in disgust.

"I like it," Charlotte said. "That's what I want to be called."

"Okay," I replied. "Cherry, then. C'mon TJ and Cherry."

"They have a doggie named Russ," Thackery was telling Bella.

"Can we get a dog?" Charlotte asked, sitting down to her plate.

The kids kept talking asking question after question and telling us everything they knew about Chris and Ashley. "We need a vacation," I told Bella as the kids argued at the table.

"I agree. How 'bout California?"

"Oooh, relive our teenage years?"

She laughed. "I think I'm happier now. The sex is better now," she whispered quietly so the kids couldn't hear.

I laughed. "I dunno. That first time was like magic."

"First time for what?" Thackery asked.

"The first time I rode a bike. Your mother and I are discussing get you big kid bikes."

"What about Canada. Take a week in BC and get some early Christmas shopping done," Bella said.

"Who's going to Canadia?" Charlotte asked.

"Canada. And no one. We'll discuss it later," I whispered to Bella. "But now," I said to the kids. "It's time for nug-nugs. Who wants ketchup?"

O.O.O.O

Another chapter. Another day. Review for me?


End file.
